Warriors
by pikajow
Summary: Methuselah. A serum created by scientists, meant to make man live longer than any other. But, when the experiments during human trials go astray, the human race is threatened with extinction. Grimmjow, a hunter born from Royal blood goes to the district in Japan, seeking shelter, and a cure. When he meets Ichigo, the cure was forgotten. But Ichigo is hiding a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors**

 **A Bleach Fanfic**

 **Summary: Methuselah. A serum created by scientists, meant to make man live longer than any other. But, when the experiments during human trials go astray, the human race is threatened with extinction. Grimmjow, a hunter born from Royal blood goes to the district in Japan, seeking shelter, and a cure. When he meets Ichigo, the cure was forgotten. But Ichigo was hiding a secret. A secret that could destroy the district. And Grimmjow.**

 **Chapter 1**

To say he was disgusted was an understatement. Blue eyes watched as glowing eyes stared him down, almost smelling their hunger for his flesh and blood. A katana was placed against his thigh, a larger sword strapped to his back. His hair flowed down his back, pulled into a high ponytail.

He was mocking them with his presence, walking in sunlight, fully vulnerable to any attack.

He stopped walking when a Methuselah darted towards him, his blue eyes narrowing. He pulled his katana from its sheath, a loud screech echoing in his ears. He jumped up into the air, dodging the crazed demon.

He fell to his feet, twisting sharply. Blood stained his sword, a near silent gasp leaving pale lips. Grimmjow opened his eyes, watching as the Methuselah's head fell to the ground and his body started to blister and peel. He smirked, looking to the glowing eyes that continued to watch him.

Slowly they faded into the darkness, Grimmjow wiping some blood off from his cheek. He continued to walk, looking to the fifty foot wall near the center of Japan. He was almost there, a near four days and three nights of walking leading him here. He never rested, he couldn't out in the open.

Stopping to use the restroom was a death sentence.

He stopped when he saw a tank heading his way, sheathing his katana. He let his smirk fall, looking around him to make sure no Methuselah attacked. A few peeked from the shadows, but they had all seemed to learn their lesson.

He grit his teeth.

They were using cognitive thoughts more than he thought they would. They must have been more mutated and advanced in Japan than America.

"State your business here!" The speakers blared on the top of the tank, Grimmjow unsheathing his katana. He heard the clicks of safety being turned off. He dropped his katana to the ground, reaching for the larger sword.

Buraddo.

Blood.

This sword had been by his side since the beginning, Grimmjow almost revolted to place it on the ground. But he needed their trust. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot and leave his body to be turned.

He put Buraddo down more gently, rising back up with hands in the air. He looked to the tank windows, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I am here with news of a possible cure." He heard the safety being turned off, relaxing slightly when the red beam was taken off his chest.

"Sorry sir, we were informed you would be arriving by ship." Grimmjow lowered his arms, his lips pulling back to show a large shark like grin.

"They weren't too keen on staying long."

Grimmjow's eyes darted to the side sharply from a screech, moving quickly to dodge the Methuselah that tried to tackle him. His katana was once again stained by blood, Grimmjow sighing as it's head fell to the ground.

He needed to clean his katana.

It was a funny thing though. He took this katana from a guard not that far from dock. It was obvious from his severed head that he had forgotten that he could use it.

Grimmjow walked up to the tank, a door opening. A heavily armed man stepped out, his face covered by a mask. He took off his mask, bowing to Grimmjow who had stopped walking to confront him.

Red hair was put up in a high ponytail, tattoo's carved all over his skin. Grimmjow wasn't as decorated with himself, wing like tattoo's beneath each eye. It was a funny thing. Before all of this, he had been a doctor. Now he was a hunter.

But now, most of his coworkers were either turned or dead.

"I am Vice Captain Abarai. Forgive us for our aggressiveness, we do not get many people through this area." Grimmjow smirked, sheathing Buraddo to his back, his katana held at ease at his side.

"There is no need to apologize. Doing your duty is not a crime." The man stood up straight, his gray eyes calm despite the danger that lurked around them.

"Please, come with us." Grimmjow nodded, sheathing his katana. He got into the tank, seeing all of the many other heavily armed men in the tank. They nodded and Grimmjow nodded back, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"How long have you been walking?" A man asked, his helmet still covering his face. Grimmjow took his katana from its sheath, taking a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Four days, three nights. The methuselah here are more smarter than the ones in District Two," Grimmjow replied, cleaning the blood off from his blade. He frowned when it smudged near the hilt, looking up when a cloth was offered to him.

The man had taken off his helmet, his orange hair spiked up in all directions. His brown eyes were expressionless yet filled with respect, Grimmjow slowly taking the cloth. He nodded, the orange haired man nodding back.

"So, tell the truth, is there an actual cure to the virus?" Grimmjow looked to a small black haired boy, raising an eyebrow.

He looked like he was just used for bait.

"No. Not yet. It's missing an ingredient." The boy frowned, placing his helmet on a rack behind himself. Grimmjow looked back to his katana, cleaning the blood off completely. He would still need to oil it down, there was rust near the edges.

"What's the so called missing ingredient?" The boy asked, his eyes wide with hope. Grimmjow sighed softly, raising his katana and inspecting it.

"Blood from a fire bellied newt."

The boy's interested eyes dimmed, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes slightly. He wanted to say something, and Grimmjow would wait patiently till he talked.

"The last fire bellied newt in Japan was last seen in the Forbidden. No one has ever came back from there." Grimmjow sheathed his sword, the boy jumping slightly from the sudden noise. Grimmjow grinned.

"Everything forbidden is meant to be broken."

The boy blushed, Grimmjow resting back against his seat. He closed his eyes, but he didn't go to sleep. A gun was still being pointed at him, though none of them were willing to admit it.

He was still considered a lethal.

"Professor Granz has been waiting to see you. Is it true you're of Royal blood? That you're immune to the virus?" Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking to the same boy. He almost wanted to duct tape his mouth, the boy obviously there to not make him feel uncomfortable.

A gun was being pointed at his head.

He felt fine.

"Tell me, what is a Royal to you?" Grimmjow asked, the boy blinking in surprise. He was obviously not suspecting Grimmjow to ask him a question, Grimmjow's eyes never leaving the boys.

"A Royal is a man or woman directly descendant from a previous hunter. I heard about your father. He was a hunter legend!" The boy grinned, obviously knowing more than Grimmjow gave him credit for.

"Who told you I was immune to the virus?" He asked, wondering how much he really knew. The boy almost jumped out of his seat.

"To be given a hunter title, each must pass an initiation. Those tattoo's beneath your eyes, the ink was laced the virus. Either you prevailed or you were turned and killed."

Grimmjow smirked, the boy leaning forward in interest.

"If you are immune to the virus, why not use your blood to create a cure?" The boy asked, Grimmjow feeling something weak pull at his chest. A face flashed in his vision, Grimmjow seating back against his side.

Nnoitra.

"We did."

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, the boy looking to Abarai who shook his head. Grimmjow closed his eyes.

"It didn't work."

Grimmjow thought back to his childhood friend, the harsh training they endured together. Even though his father wanted him to be a hunter, Grimmjow didn't want that life. But, Nnoitra did. And like a loyal pet he was experimented on, made to be stronger.

Nnoitra asked him many times to return, but Grimmjow didn't want to. Before the first impact, Grimmjow was disgusted in hunting his own kind. Government underdogs that killed entire families, innocent people who were nothing like the monsters he saw outside today.

But then the first impact happened. That's when Grimmjow was given his brandment, proving he was immune. His father and most of his comrades didn't make it. Then they came up with the idea that his blood was the key.

The last time he saw his childhood friend, his head was lying on the ground, his blood staining Buraddo.

It had all been a nightmare.

"How does it feel, to be back?" The boy asked, Grimmjow looking to him. He looked out the window to the endless destroyed buildings, the many cars crashed or left abandoned.

Grimmjow took in a deep breath, releasing it on a heavy exhale.

"Home is home."

They passed into a tunnel, Grimmjow losing sight of the place he once knew by heart. He closed his eyes again, pressing his chin against his chest. They stopped at a gate surrounded by methuselah, Grimmjow not even opening his eyes when they slammed themselves against the tank, wanting blood.

Grimmjow heard the rounds fired, the screeches dying down. The gate was opened, Grimmjow opening his eyes when he heard everybody stand.

"Rise Royal."

Grimmjow did, his swords taken away from him. He didn't fight even though he wanted to, walking out of the tank. His arm was grabbed, Grimmjow walking calmly as they led him to a circulating machine.

"Forgive us, but even with a Royal we could never be careful." Grimmjow nodded, walking into the machine once it stopped circulating. He closed his eyes, spreading out his arms and legs. He felt a slight shock, his hand twitching to grab his sword.

He heard the needle come from the side, grunting softly when it pierced his neck. He clenched his hands into fists as a serum was poured into his body. The pain was a tad more than he remembered, gritting his teeth when he felt his veins burn.

"Just a few more seconds, sir." Grimmjow didn't reply, his arm twitching from the pain.

"The serum had to be upgraded. You may feel slight discomfort." Grimmjow untensed when the pain went away, slowly lowering his arms.

"You're all clean sir." Grimmjow opened his eyes, feeling the needle leave his skin. He walked out of the machine when it stopped circulating, his swords given back to him. The other men that had been in the tank with him were going through a separate machine like the one he just endured.

Grimmjow looked to Abarai who was out of the heavy armor, instead dressed in basic military clothing. Grimmjow himself felt rather out of place in the lot. He was wearing his traditional hunter outfit, a white hakama adorning his legs. He had replaced the small jacket with a skin tight turtle neck, his arms exposed.

"Follow me. I will take you to your chambers. You will meet with Professor Granz in the morning." Grimmjow nodded, following Abarai across the large room. People stared in awe or disbelief, Grimmjow walking by a soldier in full uniform. Grimmjow was easily a head taller.

"That's a Royal? Looks like a criminal."

"No way! That's a Royal?"

"If I wasn't married right now…"

"Is he really immune?"

Grimmjow stopped walking when a little kid called out to him, looking to the small boy that ran up to him.

"Are you really going to save us?" Grimmjow frowned slightly, lowering down so he was near the boys height. The boy seemed amazed to be so close to him, Grimmjow's lips kicking up into a smile.

"I'll try my best." The boy grinned, running off back to his mother. Grimmjow straightened up, putting a hand on his katana hilt. He looked back to Abarai, the red head smirking.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. We're not sure if the newt is still alive." Grimmjow grinned, making a girl blush madly.

"We'll see, if I come back from the Forbidden."

Abarai nodded, leading him into a hallway separate of what seemed like their docking bay. Those poor people were probably going to try and go to District Two.

It was no better than here.

They would be lucky if they made it past the cemetery.

Grimmjow looked around the hallway they were walking through, lines of portraits of fallen soldiers lining up the walls. His eyes lingered on a portrait of a friend he had once known, Yammy looking as ugly as he did when he was alive.

He sighed, looking over his shoulder when he heard footsteps behind him. The orange haired man was walking behind him, his armor removed. He only wore the standard military uniform, his collar open a little more than it needed to be. His eyes stared straight ahead, not at Grimmjow or the pictures.

Grimmjow looked back to Abarai when he stopped walking, looking to the steel door. Abarai took a key from his pocket, unlocking the door. He handed the key to Grimmjow who took it silently.

"You have your separate toilet and bath. Five uniforms are given to you. Laundry hours are Monday and Friday from nine to six. Any questions?" Grimmjow walked into the relatively small room, the toilet and bath stuffed in a small room next door. His bed was pushed against the wall, just big enough for two people.

Grimmjow took out Buraddo, placing it sideways.

It fit.

"Where is the cafeteria?" He asked, Abarai raising an eyebrow.

"Go all the way down this hallway. There will be two doors colored red." Grimmjow nodded, placing Buraddo against the wall opposite of his bed. He placed his katana next to his bed, reminding himself to clean it.

"Ichigo will stay over night with you to deal with any of your needs." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he looked to Abarai who left the room, the orange haired man staying put where he stood by the bathroom.

Grimmjow didn't realise they knew he fancied a taste in men.

Grimmjow sighed, sitting down on his bed and taking off his boots.

"So, Ichigo is it?" He asked as he took off his socks as well, stretching his arms up with a low groan.

"Yes."

Grimmjow relaxed back, placing his hands on the bed. He looked over Ichigo who was finally looking at him, his brown eyes blank.

"Do you often tend to the needs of others?" He asked, Ichigo's expression never changing. Grimmjow wondered if he ever relaxed from the stiff posture he stood in.

"No. They merely assumed I was your type."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding, laying back with a sigh. Ichigo was somewhat close to his type, but the blank stare he kept on giving him was a rather big turn off.

"That's funny. You a virgin?" He asked, Ichigo quiet for a slow second.

"No." Grimmjow grunted softly, sitting up and taking off his shirt. Ichigo didn't tense or relax, just stared at him blankly.

"Do you know how to cut hair?" He asked, Ichigo nodding once.

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow grunted as he stood, taking a pocket knife from his hakama.

"Good, then I guess you are needed for something." Grimmjow flipped it, showing Ichigo its hilt. Ichigo took it without a word, Grimmjow walking into the bathroom. His sink apparently was a small pipe with a knob, Grimmjow sitting down on the toilet, straddling its large base facing away from Ichigo.

"Cut it short, but not too short."

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow sighed, grabbing his wrist before he could touch his hair. Ichigo didn't even react, his eyes remaining calm.

"Call me Grimmjow. I am not your ranking officer or comrade." Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow letting go of his wrist.

"Yes Grimmjow."

Grimmjow closed his eyes as he felt the weight fall, his neck hurting a little bit less. After a long few minutes, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair Grimmjow almost purring from the feeling.

Ichigo pulled his hand away, Grimmjow rising up and moving to look into the mirror. He smirked at the style Ichigo gave him, his hair naturally falling to one side. Some thick strands stood up, his bangs cut so his face was more seen.

Grimmjow liked it.

"Definitely good for something," Grimmjow chuckled, looking to all of his hair that laid on the ground. He turned around, facing Ichigo who walked up to him. He handed him the knife, Grimmjow smirking slightly.

"Your welcome."

Grimmjow leaned forward, stopping right before their lips could touch. He looked into Ichigo's eyes, his smirk stretching into a grin. He moved away, heading back towards his bed.

"You may go."

Ichigo walked into his room, Grimmjow smirking when he let his uniform shirt fall to the ground.

"I'm here to serve your needs, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood up, walking up to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Ichigo against his body. He was satisfied with the small gasp that escaped from his lips, looking into his eyes.

"I gave you a chance to leave, Ichigo. You can't run away now." Ichigo kissed him, Grimmjow sliding his hand down to his ass. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a small moan, Grimmjow pulling him closer by his ass.

He liked this.

 **Author's note: Methuselah was the longest living man in history, living to be over five hundred.**


	2. Chapter 2: Royal

Chapter 2

"What have you done to me?!" The shrill screech hurt Grimmjow's ears, his arms shaking as he pointed Buraddo at Nnoitra's shifting form. Nnoitra was slowly walking towards him, his eye shrinking into his eyes sockets as blood poured down his face and gushed from his mouth.

"What have you done?!"

...

Grimmjow bolted awake, panting as a cold sweat stuck to his skin. His katana was held firmly in his hand, pointed at nothing but air. He closed his eyes when he realized it was only a dream, slowly lowering his katana.

He put a hand over his eyes, feeling a ghost pain from long ago. After he was given the brandment, for three days and nights he remembered he couldn't see. The virus tried to attack his eyes, his eyelids swollen as he tried to not scream in agony every minute.

He removed his hand when he felt something shift, looking down to the body next to him. Ichigo was lying in his bed, his eyes closed as he drifted off in slumber. Grimmjow looked to his katana that was deadly close to Ichigo's neck, moving it away and placing it by his bed.

He slowly got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom. The serum from the machine he knew never reacted well with him, Grimmjow kneeling in front of the toilet. He felt the burn in his throat already, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he felt the taste of the serum on his tongue.

It tasted like soiled blood, every time. Grimmjow threw it up into the toilet, shaking visibly as his body tried to dispel it. He gripped the toilet seat till it creaked from the pressure, gasping for breath when the feeling finally passed.

He almost fell down to the ground but forced himself to stand, looking to the toilet seat cover that had clear finger marks on it. He flushed down the red bile, shivering in disgust. He turned the knob over the pipe, rinsing his mouth out with the water that rushed out. He wet his face to dispel some of the sweat, his muscles spasming slightly.

"Had a nightmare?" Grimmjow looked up after he turned off the knob, seeing Ichigo standing by the bathroom door. His eyes were calm but sated, Grimmjow snorting softly as he rose up from his bent over position. He wiped his face with his hands, slicking his hair back before relaxing.

"That's none of your business."

Ichigo walked up to him, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes slightly. Ichigo grabbed his hand, slowly leading him out of the bathroom. Grimmjow felt like a wild animal, but when he looked into Ichigo's eyes he couldn't help but to want to be calmed. Ichigo turned them around so Grimmjow would sit down on the bed, Grimmjow looking up to him with a frown.

"Do you wish for my distraction?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking away with a soft grunt. Grimmjow honestly didn't want to go back to sleep. Every time he slept he had nightmares. The virus may not have turned him, but it made him stronger. He could go without sleep for two weeks, could go without eating for months. He could smell and hear things miles away.

But since that day, all he had were nightmares.

Nightmares of his mistake.

He looked to Ichigo when he grabbed his chin, his brown eyes calm. Grimmjow couldn't look away even though he wanted too, Ichigo leaning down and kissing his lips. Grimmjow closed his eyes, his muscles spasming to release the energy that had built up in his system from slumber.

He grabbed Ichigo's waist, flipping him onto the bed. Ichigo gasped softly in surprise, Grimmjow kissing his lips hungrily. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, Grimmjow growling softly against his lips.

He felt Ichigo shiver, Grimmjow almost tempted to take him dry. He felt everything he did would break him, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss to lick a trail down Ichigo's body. Ichigo arched and made a different sound with every lick and nip, Grimmjow lifting his thighs. Ichigo grabbed them, holding his legs against his chest.

Grimmjow lapped at his member, Ichigo hissing softly. Grimmjow placed his hands on the bed, rising up and taking the head of Ichigo's member into his mouth. Ichigo arched, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Grimmjow closed his eyes, taking him all the way down in one breath.

Ichigo released a puppy like whimper, letting go of one of his thighs to slip a hand into Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow liked the feeling, purring as he bobbed his head on his member. Ichigo moaned from the vibrations, Grimmjow pressing his tongue against the skin of Ichigo's member.

He rose up, pressing his tongue into the slit. Ichigo tightened his hand in his hair till it hurt, a gasping moan escaping his lips. Grimmjow deep throated him again, purring from the light ounce of pain he was delivered against his scalp.

Ichigo gushed lightly into his mouth, his precum sweet yet salty. Grimmjow rose up, letting his member slip from his mouth. He looked up to Ichigo's face which was red, his freckles standing out more. His eyes were barely open, almost glowing brown orbs that stared down at him full of lust. Grimmjow smirked, going down further. He played with his balls, the hot sacks soothing against his tongue. But even so giving Ichigo pleasure was entertaining, Grimmjow himself was quickly becoming impatient. The energy was only building up from his arousal, his fingers leaving dark indents in his palms.

He gave Ichigo's hole a quick lick before putting his fingers in his mouth. Ichigo grunted when he pushed in a slicked finger, Grimmjow rising up to his knees. Ichigo's hands held his legs against his chest, his fingers digging into his skin. Grimmjow pushed the finger in deep, Ichigo gasping softly.

"A-Another."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's shaking voice, the expressionless sergeant now a writhing mess of lust. Grimmjow pulled his finger out some, slipping in another by its side. Ichigo pushed down against his fingers, Grimmjow pushing them in deep. Ichigo's chest burned red, his eyes closing as a small moan escaped his lips.

Grimmjow wanted a bigger moan.

He worked his fingers against the spot that made Ichigo blush so prettily, Ichigo letting go of one of his legs to reach a hand down to Grimmjow's member. Grimmjow moved closer for him, gritting his teeth when he started to play with the head.

Ichigo opened his eyes, Grimmjow pressing in a third finger and pushing his fingers in hard and deep. Ichigo gripped his member with a gasp, Grimmjow smacking his hand away. He spit into his palm, slicking his member. Ichigo grabbed onto his leg again, Grimmjow moving his legs farther apart.

Ichigo grabbed onto the bed railing instead, Grimmjow tightening his hold on his thighs till he bruised. He let go of one leg to line himself up, Ichigo closing his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

Grimmjow pushed in halfway with little warning, Ichigo arching with a pained moan. Grimmjow stilled himself as he tried to control himself, his muscles spasming in the need to release the energy. Ichigo panted as he tried to relax more, Grimmjow lowering his head as he tried to control himself.

He couldn't break Ichigo. He was only human, he wasn't like him.

Grimmjow bared his teeth, his entire body shaking visibly as he tried not to lose control. Ichigo let go of the bed railing, his fingers wrapping around Grimmjow's biceps. He pulled him forward, Grimmjow letting go of his thighs and placing his hands on the bed next to Ichigo's head.

He couldn't stop shaking, his muscles screaming at him to use them. Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking down to Ichigo who stared up at him with lust. He wrapped his arms around his neck, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he tried to control himself.

"Fuck me. Use me how you like."

Right when the words left Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow felt his control slip. He used all of his strength with every thrust, Ichigo gasping beneath him with each one. Grimmjow knew he should have never let himself fall asleep. Especially when he had a willing partner next to him.

He didn't give Ichigo mercy, his skin slapping against his loudly, heated pants escaping his clenched teeth. Ichigo dug his nails into his back, arching with gasping moan.

"D-Don't stop! F-Fuck m-me like that!" he panted shakily, Grimmjow feeling his muscles spasm. He pulled out, forcing Ichigo onto his knees. He pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing back inside with little warning. Ichigo didn't complain, just let him have his way.

"Fuck… Ah!"

Ichigo arched his chest in as he came, Grimmjow not stopping. His nails dug into Ichigo's skin, his other hand clenching tight enough to bruise his hip. Ichigo's voice started to build higher, Grimmjow thrusting in hard once and making the bed slam against the window.

Ichigo bit the sheets to muffle his scream of pleasure, Grimmjow's body starting to shake again as he came close to release. He pulled out again, not wanting to cum with Ichigo looking away. He wanted to see his face when he forced him to cum again.

He turned Ichigo over and pulled him up into his lap, Ichigo resting against his body with a feeble whimper.

"Oh god!" He gasped when Grimmjow pushed back inside roughly, Grimmjow growling as he thrusted into his body. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, rising up and slamming down as Grimmjow thrusted up. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's swinging member, his lips attacking his neck as he stroked him quick and hard.

Ichigo arched against him with moan of pain and pleasure, Grimmjow biting down a tad too hard against his neck. He tasted blood, Ichigo jolting from the pain.

Ichigo clung to him like Grimmjow was a life line, his head tilting back as he rode his member as quickly as Grimmjow thrusted. Within minutes he was weeping in Grimmjow's hand, his entire body sweating from effort.

Grimmjow pulled away with a groan, feeling Ichigo's member pulse against his hand. Grimmjow slid a hand into Ichigo's hair and made him look at him, watching his face as he came with a moan.

His eyes were closed tight, his cheeks flushed a dark red. His bottom lip was sucked between his teeth, his face a pure portrait of release. Grimmjow felt his body spasm, throwing his head back with a growl as he came into his body.

He panted as he fell back, Ichigo falling on top of him. They both panted heavily, Grimmjow shivering from the pleasure when Ichigo clenched around him. He let his head fall to the side, his body spent.

Ichigo seemed to feel the same way, his thighs shaking against him.

"Are you usually strung like this after sleeping?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow chuckling as he watched Ichigo slowly rise up and let his cock fall from his red ass.

Grimmjow had been rough.

"Yes," he replied, Ichigo falling down next to him. Grimmjow closed his eyes, putting an arm over his eyes. He took in a much needed breather, Ichigo resting his head on his chest. Most of Grimmjow's energy was still there, his moment of release keeping it at bay for the moment.

"Have I dealt with your needs?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow moving his arm off from his eyes. He looked to the small alarm clock next to his bed, the time reading four in the morning.

"What time do I meet with Professor Granz?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo closing as his eyes as he let himself rest.

"Six."

Grimmjow rose up into a sitting position, looking over Ichigo's body. He had forming bruises on his thighs and sides, Grimmjow sighing softly as he wiped his face.

"Can you feel your legs?" Grimmjow asked, letting his hands drop to his lap. Ichigo sat up slowly, looking to him with blank eyes.

"Yes."

Grimmjow wanted to smack that blank stare off his face, and he knew exactly how to do it. He leaned forward, stopping mere centimeters from Ichigo's lips.

"Then you have yet to deal with my needs."

:::+:::

Grimmjow sighed as he put on his hunter uniform, looking to Ichigo who was fast asleep on his bed. He grabbed his key before walking out of his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Ichigo could easily just unlock it from the other side.

Grimmjow felt less strung as he walked down the hallway, passing by a couple of soldiers who were conversing amongst themselves.

"Why would a Royal have a cure?"

"Isn't his hair proof of his heritage? Why did he cut it off?"

"I bet he's not even a Royal."

Grimmjow wondered if they knew he could hear everything they said, even though he had already walked into the bay. He saw Abarai standing next to a pink haired man, Grimmjow smirking.

He could not recognize who he was with that Professor shit, but he knew now exactly who Granz was.

"For a man who left me to die, you sure have gotten far in society."

Szayel turned around, a smirk touching his lips.

"Well if it isn't Grimmjow. I see you no longer deny your heritage." Grimmjow stopped in front of him, Abarai looking from him to Granz with slight confusion.

"I had no choice, after the first impact. I was one of the few who were immune to Methuselah."

Szayel nodded, his smirk building slightly.

"Where's Nnoitra? Usually you two are inseparable." Grimmjow felt that weak pull again, Nnoitra's face flashing in his memory.

"As suspected they thought my blood was the cure. He turned once it was injected into him." Szayel's smirk fell, his eyes telling him that he understood his grief.

"We were naive back then. Where is the cure?" He asked, Grimmjow unsheathing Buraddo. Attached to its hilt was a gem looking vial, Grimmjow gently pulling it from the hilt.

"That is all of it?" Szayel asked, taking the small vial. Grimmjow nodded, placing Buraddo back in it's sheath.

"It is unstable. In large amounts in sunlight it could explode." Szayel nodded, placing the vial in a bag he took from his pocket.

"I will keep it safe for now. The missing ingredient, are you sure it still exists? It could be extinct from the virus," Szayel pointed out, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"I found the research of the American scientist who created Methuselah. Reptiles were immune to the virus, their blood carrying an important strand that seemingly attacked the virus." Grimmjow looked to Abarai, the red headed male standing straighter once he realised he was being addressed.

"Collect ten of your best men. Making it in will be the easy part. Making it out will be the hard part." Abarai nodded, leaving to do as he was told. Grimmjow looked back to Szayel, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw him inspecting the vial.

"What is in this?" Szayel asked, Grimmjow looking away.

"Blood from an infant Methuselah. When pregnant, the mother's body gives most of the blood to her child. The infant is most human after birth. The mother didn't go down easily though."

Szayel nodded, looking back to him.

"What is the newt supposed to do?" He asked, Grimmjow smirking slightly.

"Once I extract the strand, it'll clean the blood. Once it does, we can use it to extract the antibodies and create a cure." Szayel put the vial away, his own lips pulling up into a smirk.

"How do you know this will work?" He asked, Grimmjow shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't."


	3. Chapter 3: Baboons

Chapter 3

"Most of you won't make it back."

Grimmjow looked over the many men lined up, the ten men all seeming to be rather young. Even so, they all had sons or daughters to carry on their legacy.

"I won't tell you that we'll make it in, or even out. I won't tell you I will be able to save you." Grimmjow looked to the side when he saw movement, his eyebrow rising when Ichigo moved into his position in the line.

He didn't think he could walk after their many sessions.

"Because I can't. For those of you who will die, may your head be chopped off before you turn."

Grimmjow turned towards the wall, the many soldiers behind him unsheathing their swords. Grimmjow didn't, his eyes narrowed as a narrow passage was opened.

It was the only way into the Forbidden.

He raised a hand with his fingers spread, waiting. He closed his eyes, listening closely.

A screech rang through the air, Grimmjow closing his fist. He grabbed Buraddo, charging towards the narrow entrance.

He sped up as the men behind him released a battle cry, Methuselah running inside. Grimmjow growled, swinging Buraddo towards a Methuselah.

He cut down three with one swing, the other men behind him trying their hardest to not let the Methuselah pass into the district.

Grimmjow grunted when one tried to bite his shoulder, slamming it against the wall. He ducked when a sword was swung, the Methuselah's head falling to the ground.

Grimmjow looked up when the ceiling started to come down, the guards closing the entrance.

"Move faster!" He yelled, bracing Buraddo in front of him. He felt his muscles spasm as he pushed, moving the hoard in front of him back.

He grit his teeth, pushing them out into the open.

"Hurry up!" He yelled, the soldiers bolting to the exit. Grimmjow was about to leave as well, stopping when he heard a yell.

He looked into the closing entrance, his eyes widening when he saw a soldier lying on the ground.

Grimmjow grabbed the falling wall, growling as he tried to keep it open.

"Crawl out!" He yelled, the soldier crawling as fast as he could. Grimmjow cried out as it tried to push him down, his arms protesting. He moved so he could use his shoulders, growling through his teeth.

"I'm almost th-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grimmjow looked to the soldier, his eyes widening when he saw him being dragged away.

"Close it! Close it!" Grimmjow let go, the ceiling slamming down. He panted as he rested against the wall, his muscles spasming.

Why?!

He looked up when something was pressed against his chest, a soldier handing him Buraddo. Grimmjow took it, his hand shaking slightly.

He moved off from the wall before sheathing Buraddo.

"You tried sir."

Grimmjow didn't respond, just started to walk. The soldiers put on their helmets, unable to breathe the polluted air.

When the lab exploded after the first impact, the virus became airborne. It spread everywhere, and people who were sick were quarantined. After five days, if they weren't better, they were sent outside to fend for themselves.

The districts couldn't risk the ones who were left uninfected. The dead were burned before they could turn.

Grimmjow wasn't affected by it, his eyes narrowed as he walked forward. His muscles still spasmed slightly, his hands clenched into fists so they wouldn't shake.

He stopped suddenly, looking off into the distance.

They were surrounded by trees. No sunlight got in or out, Grimmjow grabbing his katana. This was the perfect hunting ground. For Methuselah.

"Stay alert."

Grimmjow started walking, though slower. He could see the glowing eyes staring them down, kneeling down and looking to the ground.

No wonder it was called the Forbidden. With no Sun, Methuselah could attack from any place.

They had to find a clearing. In the footprints on the ground, there was grass. Whoever had been here before had found a clearing.

He stood, his eyes following the footsteps.

"We head east." He started walking, the soldiers following behind him. He couldn't get the man's screams out of his head, his eyes staring off into the distance now.

"Sir?" He looked to a soldier that ran to his side, his helmet removed. Grimmjow reminded himself to keep an eye on him.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to save my brother." Grimmjow looked away, not in the mood to hear a sob story.

"I doubted you were a Royal at first, but no normal man could have held the door open that long."

Grimmjow didn't respond at first, looking around, seeking for any movement besides their own.

"Put on your helmet soldier." The soldier did, clicking it in place.

"My name is Levi." Grimmjow wanted to ask him if he ever shut up, but opted against it.

"Grimmjow." Levi seemed amazed to get a response, Grimmjow stopping suddenly. It didn't screech like the others, just attacked. Grimmjow smelled it before it even jumped.

He pushed Levi down, swinging his katana up. A Methuselah fell to the ground, its head rolling to the side. Grimmjow grabbed Levi's vest, pulling him up.

"Stay alert."

Levi nodded, Grimmjow looking around. They were surrounded. Grimmjow grit his teeth, sheathing his katana.

Why weren't the rest attacking?

He jumped up into a tree, seeing thousands of glowing eyes. He growled deep in his throat, hearing a resounding growl. They moved closer.

These Methuselah weren't human. These were baboons. Grimmjow watched as they slowly moved away, Grimmjow jumping back down to the ground.

The Methuselah didn't jump. It was pushed. The Methuselah baboons pushed it down, watching to see how he would react.

They were using sense.

"What's wrong sir?" Levi asked, the other soldiers murmuring amongst themselves.

"We're surrounded."

Levi looked up, Grimmjow sighing. He was just glad he didn't bring many men with him.

The bodies would stack up quick.

"Stay close together, don't separate. We're not dealing with regular Methuselah."

Grimmjow started walking again, the soldiers walking behind him in a tight line. For what seemed like forever they walked, Grimmjow smirking when he saw a few rays of sunlight.

The trees were thinning, the clearing closer than he thought. He stopped and looked over his shoulder when he heard someone fall.

He didn't even have to guess.

"Sir, Levi is unconscious." Grimmjow walked through the circle they created around him, kneeling in front of him.

Grimmjow took off his helmet, seeing the blood that fell down his cheek from his mouth. Grimmjow turned his head, seeing the bite mark.

"He's turning. He has a couple hours, at most." Grimmjow took out his katana, Levi opening his eyes. They were starting to glow.

"Grim-"

He spit up blood, Grimmjow feeling it stain his cheek. He frowned, pulling him up by his vest. He placed him sitting up against a tree, Levi groaning as his head feel back, his eyes barely staying open.

At most, he had an hour.

The mix of direct infection and airborne infection was making him turn faster. Grimmjow felt him grab his bicep, Levi's lips parting but no words coming out.

Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. There was nothing he could do for him now.

"I can't bring you any further." Grimmjow had saw him get bitten in the tunnel, he just hoped he would have more time. Only if they had more time.

Levi looked at him with pleading eyes, Grimmjow shaking his head. He couldn't risk any of his men. He was losing men faster than he thought he would.

"D-Don't let m-me turn." Grimmjow looked into Levi's eyes, the pupils shrinking. He looked down to his katana, Levi coughing up more blood. Grimmjow swung his blade, Levi's head falling to the ground.

He stood up from his kneeling position, sheathing his katana.

He turned away, walking towards the sunlight.

"We have to keep going."

"Sir, I don't think we should." Grimmjow stopped, looking over his shoulder. A soldier had moved away from the circle, his helmet taken off. His green eyes were full of fear, Grimmjow turning to fully face him.

"Why?" He asked, the soldier straightening up. Grimmjow waited patiently for his response, the soldier narrowing his eyes.

"We are dropping like flies, sir. Two of our men are already dead and it hasn't even been a day." Grimmjow walked up to him, Grimmjow stopping when he pulled out a gun.

He could easily dodge the bullet.

"I think sir, you are just using us as bait." Grimmjow nodded, surprised the man made it this far and just starting to break down.

"Do you have kids, soldier?"

He nodded, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"Two boys."

Grimmjow nodded, the soldier not lowering the gun.

"If you were bait, I would feed you to the Methuselah surrounding us right now. I didn't bring you here for that. I brought you, because you have a reason to help find the cure. If I'm wrong, the wall is ten clicks back."

The soldier looked into his eyes, Grimmjow not blinking once. The soldier lowered his gun, Grimmjow looking to Levi's body.

"We have to move. And now."

Grimmjow turned away, walking towards the sunlight. He heard them follow behind silently, sighing softly as he tried to not think about the ones he already lost.

He was in charge of them. They were his responsibility.

Grimmjow shook away the thought, able to see the clearing now.

He told them he wouldn't be able to save them. They knew what would happen when they signed up for this.

Grimmjow stopped at the edge of the clearing. He kneeled, raising a hand. The soldiers stopped, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

The clearing was guarded by a pregnant Methuselah, Grimmjow looking around. The Methuselah he killed must have been her mate.

He took in a deep breath, slowly unsheathing Buraddo.

He signaled for his men to get low, slowly rising up to his own feet.

They wouldn't stand a chance against her. He walked out of the forest, the Methuselah looking to him sharply. He looked into her eyes, the glowing blue orbs staring him down.

Her blonde hair was patchy, her skin sun burned. Since she was not reacting to the sun, she was close to delivering.

She let out a shrill screech, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes. He twisted Buraddo in his grip, the female getting onto all fours.

"No!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, lowering his sword slightly.

It spoke.

:::+:::

Grimmjow stood beneath the spray of water, the waterfall's cold water soothing his aching muscles.

He had pushed them too far fighting the pregnant Methuselah. He closed his eyes, slicking back his hair.

Footsteps were moving quietly behind him, Grimmjow unable to smell who it was. He spun around, his katana put against a tanned throat. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Ichigo." Ichigo merely stared back blankly, touching his finger to the blade.

That's when Grimmjow realized he was naked as well.

Ichigo pushed the blade down gently, Grimmjow still rather on guard. Ichigo didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him though, Grimmjow not seeing any bite marks.

Besides the marks he put on his body.

"I just came to bathe." Grimmjow placed his sword down after a long thought, turning away from him. He let his chin fall against his chest, the water moving his hair over his face.

"It wasn't your fault." Grimmjow didn't look to Ichigo, raising his head and slicking back his hair. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo.

"You did your best."

Grimmjow looked away, feeling Ichigo press against him. Grimmjow looked down to the river the water flowed into, seeing something strange.

It was a reflection.

They were being watched.

"Go back to the group. Stay there till I say otherwise."

Ichigo pulled away without question, dressing and leaving quietly. Grimmjow stepped out of the spray, not caring to dry off. He put on his clothes, seeing a shadow pass over his.

So much for stealth.

He walked back normally to the group, each one of them able to sense they were being watched. He acted like nothing was wrong, walking into the middle of the clearing.

He looked around him when people started walking through the trees, looking all around him. They wore masks to hide their faces, Grimmjow wondering how advanced these Methuselah really were.

He pulled out Buraddo, his eyes narrowing when they all stopped walking. One of them walked up to him, stopping when he lifted his blade, touching their throat.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow frowned, slowly lowering his blade. A gloved hand rose, taking off the mask. Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Starkk?"


	4. Chapter 4: Push Away

Chapter 4

"I thought you had been killed." Grimmjow looked to Starkk who was resting against a tree, his eyes closed as he listened closely to their surroundings.

"After what happened to Nnoitra, they did try to kill me. I escaped into the Forbidden by accident really." Grimmjow frowned, looking to his soldiers. They didn't seem as stressed, the uninfected people passing them food and water.

Grimmjow learned all of the people that were thrown out after the fifth day, were taken in by Starkk. He nursed them back to health, taking the lives of those who turned.

But most of them weren't infected.

Women, children, men. They were all uninfected.

Grimmjow grit his teeth. They had the tools to check for infection.

Were they only throwing them out now because there wasn't enough room? Wasn't reproduction supposed to be monitored?

Grimmjow would make sure they made it back safely.

"Why are you in the Forbidden?" Starkk asked, Grimmjow sighing softly as he looked down to his hands.

"To find a fire bellied newt. With that I can make a cure." Starkk opened his eyes, looking to Grimmjow in disbelief.

"You figured it out?" Starkk asked in disbelief, Grimmjow looking to him. He thought back to his years of research, looking off into the distance as he tried to remember it all.

"Reptiles, dogs, cats. Almost all the animals you could name were immune to the virus, besides primates and humans. But, every single one but reptiles gained a defect. Strength, superior senses. Some grew extra limbs. But reptiles stayed neutral."

Grimmjow looked back to Starkk, his mind remembering when he saw a dog with six legs.

"My blood is unstable. Over the years, along with my strength, I started to have defects that are similar to a cat. I grew a tail, but I cut it off. My spine is no longer as tightly connected, so I am now as flexible as a feline." Grimmjow thought back to when he realised he had grew three inches, making him taller than most men.

"The scientist who created Methuselah, she said for man to grow beyond its boundaries, first man must change itself."

Grimmjow looked down to his hands, his nails slowly falling off and being replaced by claws.

"Within five years, I will no longer be human."

Starkk stood up, walking over to Grimmjow who was lost in a memory.

Nnoitra, he turned not because Grimmjow was a Methuselah. He turned because Grimmjow's blood activated the virus already inside of him.

Grimmjow's blood was the key to the wrong hole.

"You can fix it, Grimmjow. If the cure works on the Methuselah, it is sure to work on you." Grimmjow looked to Starkk, his eyes telling him everything was going to be alright.

Grimmjow looked to his men.

Who was the true threat? The Methuselah, or him?

"The baboons, are they a threat?" Grimmjow asked when he saw movement in a tree, his hand twitching towards his katana.

Starkk frowned, looking to the trees.

"Yes. But most of the time they feed on each other. When separated from the group, they'll feed on us. Or human Methuselah."

Grimmjow frowned in worry, reminding himself to keep an eye on his men.

"They won't eat me or you. Apparently we don't taste good enough." Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo, sighing softly. He would make sure none of them got hurt. Starkk followed his eyes, a smirk sliding onto his lips.

"The orange head, do you fancy him?" Grimmjow looked to Starkk sharply with wide eyes of disbelief, walking away from him with a growl.

"What does that matter to you?" Grimmjow asked defensively, looking down to Ichigo who was helping an elderly woman break apart her bread.

"You two were rather close together earlier. Plus, you never let anyone touch you. You nearly killed me because I pat your back once." Grimmjow chose to ignore his accusations, about to jump off the tree Starkk dragged him to.

"Those bruises of his. Only a person with our strength could do that." Grimmjow felt like he was talking about his sex life to his mother, moving to jump down from the tree.

"Careful, Grimmjow." Grimmjow stopped at his sudden change in tone, looking to Starkk whose playful smirk had fallen.

"Don't believe everything you see."

Grimmjow nodded, jumping down to the ground. He startled a soldier who stumbled back, Grimmjow rising up to his feet. The soldier laughed off his shock, Grimmjow walking around him with disinterest.

"Sir." Grimmjow stopped, looking to Ichigo who had once again removed his helmet. Grimmjow wondered if he was immune to the airborne virus from his lack of concern, Ichigo walking up to him.

"Can we talk in private?" Grimmjow wanted to tell him no, just wanting to be alone at the moment. He nodded though, Ichigo obviously having something important to say.

He started walking, heading towards the makeshift shelter he could see in the trees. He grabbed Ichigo, jumping up into the trees when no one was looking. He let him go once he landed, no one able to see them now from the leaves thickness.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" He asked, Ichigo's eyes remaining blank.

"Your friend, is he like you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning in displeasure. No one needed to know that but himself and Starkk. Szayel was one of the people that created him and Starkk. He would not hesitate to send people to kill Starkk. The supposed defect.

Grimmjow was the defect.

Grimmjow didn't respond to Ichigo, so Ichigo moved to his next question.

"You killed the Methuselah even though she spoke. Why?" Grimmjow turned away from him, thinking back to Nnoitra. He had turned, yet he spoke to him. Back then, Grimmjow thought that made them human. He almost died from that mistake.

"She had turned. She could have turned others." Ichigo walked up behind him, Grimmjow tensing when he touched his hand to his shoulder.

"How long have you been fighting this battle, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow closed his eyes, thinking of all of the years he spent running from this world.

"Six years. Since it started." Ichigo moved closer, Grimmjow relaxing slightly when he pressed his body against his. He was so warm.

"Over the six years, don't you think not all Methuselah could be threats?" Grimmjow pulled away from his embrace, turning to face him with a frown of anger.

"As long as they can turn others, they should all be killed." Ichigo backed up a step, Grimmjow looking away from him. He put a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes of the stress that built up behind them.

"You couldn't possibly understand what they have taken away from me, Ichigo." Grimmjow turned away, going to the exit so he could jump back down.

Why was he opening up to a stranger he hardly knew?

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stopped when a hand grabbed his, his eyes closing as he clenched his hand into a fist. After so long of being alone, he should find it easy to push people away.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo move in front of him, only opening his eyes when he called his name. Ichigo's eyes were calm, Grimmjow calmed by them.

"Am I a threat?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion. Ichigo wasn't a Methuselah, so why would he be a threat?

"No," Grimmjow replied, Ichigo looking down to his lips. He moved forward, Grimmjow grabbing a handful of his hair and holding him still. Ichigo looked into his eyes, Grimmjow frowning in confusion and suspicion.

"You are no longer under orders to fulfill my needs. What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo not seeming affected by Grimmjow pulling his hair.

"Would it be terrible for me to fulfill my own needs?" Grimmjow frowned, slowly letting go of Ichigo's hair. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, Grimmjow not entirely sure as to what to do.

People didn't necessarily like him, in that matter. Plus, he could never control his strength in that situation. He hurt everybody usually.

Ichigo was the first he hadn't broken.

Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo who slowly moved forward, his eyes becoming lidded. Grimmjow leaned down the rest of the way, touching their lips together. Ichigo moaned softly, Grimmjow grabbing a handful of his hair though more gently. Ichigo gasped when he kissed him hungrily, Grimmjow's tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, Grimmjow tensing when Ichigo took his katana from its sheath. He undid the belt, dropping it carelessly to the ground. Grimmjow reached behind him, taking Buraddo out of its sheath. He placed it down, Ichigo taking off the belt. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo kissing his lips with a moan.

Ichigo slowly moved them down to the large branch they stood on, the many leaves surrounding them providing them a bed.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo undoing the many buckles of his armor. Grimmjow quickly discarded Ichigo's armor and clothing, Ichigo turning them over. Grimmjow wasn't used to being dominated like this, Ichigo undoing his obi before taking off his hakama.

Grimmjow grabbed his ass, Ichigo placing his hands aside before taking off Grimmjow's troublesome shirt.

Grimmjow grunted when Ichigo leaned down, taking his nipple into his mouth. Grimmjow closed his eyes, sliding a hand into Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo gasped when he pulled him up by his hair, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo moaned against his lips, Grimmjow sitting up. Ichigo straddled his thighs, his face already red from arousal.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo rising up. Grimmjow watched as he put his fingers between his pink lips, Ichigo looking into his eyes.

Grimmjow smirked, leaning back against his hands. Ichigo took his fingers from his mouth, reaching his hand behind himself.

"Do you enjoy watching me?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow's smirk stretching into a grin.

"Possibly."

Ichigo blushed, Grimmjow looking down to where his hand was busy preparing him for Grimmjow's hardened member.

Ichigo grabbed his chin, lifting his stare. Grimmjow leaned forward, kissing his lips. Ichigo pulled his fingers from inside of him, pulling away to spit on Grimmjow's member. Grimmjow groaned when he rubbed it in, Ichigo wrapping an arm around Grimmjow's neck before grabbing his member.

"Be rough." Grimmjow smirked, grabbing Ichigo's hips.

"My pleasure."

:::+:::

"You'll be our saviour. You should be proud." Grimmjow laid passively on the examination table, his eyes covered by a cloth.

Why couldn't he open his eyes?

Why couldn't he see?

"This will hurt."

...

Grimmjow bolted awake, his eyes looking everywhere. He looked to his side when he felt movement, relaxing when it was just Ichigo.

He took in a deep breath, moving a large leaf over his body. He rose up, stretching with a growl.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked to Starkk who entered into the shelter, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow in question.

"You have to see this." Grimmjow sighed as Starkk left out of the shelter, putting on his hakama. He stepped outside, looking to Starkk who stood a few trees away.

Grimmjow jumped to his side, Starkk pointing to something in the distance. Grimmjow frowned as he squinted, his eyes widening.

A baboon was moving towards their camp, Grimmjow jumping up. He landed a few trees from it, growling to show he was passing into his territory.

The baboon growled back, it's glowing eyes threatening him. Grimmjow stood to his full height, narrowing his eyes.

He moved closer, the baboon taking a step back. Grimmjow frowned when it looked to the sleeping men and women behind him.

It licked its lips.

Grimmjow tackled it down, the baboon screeching as they fell to the ground. Grimmjow grunted when he let it go just before hitting the ground, landing on all fours.

Grimmjow stood to his full height again, growling at the invading baboon.

"Leave."

It jumped at him, Grimmjow grabbing it by the neck. His claws extended, Grimmjow piercing his hand through his chest.

He tore out its heart, growling as he dropped its body to the ground. He looked to its heart, dropping it to the ground.

He looked up, his eyes narrowing at all the glowing eyes.

They were getting hungry.

Grimmjow jumped back to their camp, Starkk coming to his side.

"What happened?" He asked, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"We were just put on the menu."


	5. Chapter 5: Fun Stuff

Chapter 5

Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo from his perch, a leaf held carelessly between his fingers. He looked to Starkk who was walking towards him, giving him a small smile.

Three days have already came and past. The baboons had continued to try and come into his territory, and with each one he became more brutal. In a way, killing them was starting to feel...

 _Fun._

"My men are looking for the newt. It seems it went into hiding." Grimmjow nodded, looking back to Ichigo who was cleaning his sword. He had avoided him for a long time.

Grimmjow had to look for the newt, not concentrate on a love life he didn't have.

That he wanted.

"May I ask a question?" Starkk asked, Grimmjow nodding once. Starkk looked to Ichigo, his eyes watching his every move.

"Why a fire bellied newt? Why not a reptile easier to find?" Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo, Starkk looking to Grimmjow who was taking his canister from his side.

"I don't know. In her files, that is the one she deemed perfect. Even if infected with serum, it could easily clean it out and turn its affects around, making the virus useless."

Grimmjow stood suddenly when he heard something, looking around his perimeter. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of movement, sniffing the air.

He couldn't smell a baboon, but there wasn't much that could make a tree move. Even if it was minor, he couldn't risk it.

He jumped toward the movement, his eyes almost rolling at the sight of one of his men trying to seduce a woman by showing her his strength.

By punching a tree and making a dent.

Grimmjow could easily punch one down with a few good punches.

"Soldier."

Grimmjow jumped down from his perch, the masked soldier looking to him sharply. He chuckled, waving to the girl that walked away from Grimmjow's presence.

"Yes sir?" The man asked, his words easily translating to cock blocker.

Grimmjow would have let it slip on a normal day, but they were being watched. By some very hungry monsters.

"Return to your post," Grimmjow told him, the soldier nodding.

"Yes sir!"

Grimmjow turned away, feeling the eyes that dug into his back.

"Return to your post," the soldier mocked, Grimmjow ignoring his disrespect.

"Fucking cock blocaaah!" Grimmjow turned around sharply, his eyes widening when he saw a human Methuselah tackle down the soldier.

Grimmjow rushed over, the soldier screaming for help as the Methuselah's mouth grew deadly close to his neck.

Grimmjow grabbed its arm, throwing the Methuselah back against a tree. He looked to the soldier, his hand gripping his bicep.

"It scratched me!" He yelled out, Grimmjow looking away and back to the Methuselah.

He growled, moving in front of the bleeding man. Everybody came running, stopping when they saw the Methuselah.

Grimmjow darted forward, the Methuselah jumping up into the air. Grimmjow used a tree as leverage as he jumped, punching the Methuselah in the gut.

It slammed into the ground, Grimmjow landing next to it. It seemed shocked, but it easily brushed it off. He grabbed its neck when it tried to bite his face, slamming his fist into its open mouth. He grabbed its tongue, a loud screech tearing through the air as he pulled it out.

He threw the monster against a tree, the Methuselah scrambling to get to its feet.

Grimmjow saw the fear in its eyes, his lips itching to stretch into a grin.

Fun.

Grimmjow walked up to it, his eyes narrowed in anger. The Methuselah screamed when he grabbed its head, squeezing its skull. He grabbed its neck, a sickening screech echoing in the air as he tore off the head.

He dropped it to the ground, looking down to his hands.

All of his nails were gone, replaced by claws.

He was changing faster than he thought.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing the shocked faces of his men, and of the others.

"Bring him back to the camp. He can be healed before he gets infected." Grimmjow looked away, staring down at the dismembered body.

He had a year it seemed.

At most.

Grimmjow jumped up into the trees, hearing Starrk follow him. They didn't get far, Grimmjow stopping when Starkk grabbed his arm. Grimmjow pulled away sharply, trying to convince himself not to tear off Starkk's arm.

"Not now St-"

"You are losing control." Grimmjow put his feet firmly on a perch, looking to Starkk whose eyes were only full of worry. Grimmjow looked away from him, looking down to his hands. They were covered in blood, Grimmjow feeling the urge to tear apart more. He growled in frustration.

He couldn't go on like this. He would break Ichigo, he would kill him. Grimmjow never cared for many, just a few close friends with Starkk included.

He knew Starkk could fight him off, but what about Ichigo? He was a defenseless human. He couldn't fight back if Grimmjow lost control.

If he ever hurt Ichigo...

Grimmjow turned away, stopping when he almost touched his bloodied hands to his face. Grimmjow bunched the tree, Starkk watching silently as he fought with himself.

Grimmjow grabbed the bark, touching his head to the cold bark.

"You need to stop seeing him. You'll break him." Grimmjow growled, his claws digging into the bark.

Ichigo was the only thing that kept him calm. Grimmjow couldn't stop this change, but he could keep his urges under control. He knew he could with Ichigo by his side.

"No. I'll control it."

Grimmjow looked to Starkk who didn't respond, slowly removing his claws from the bark. He faced Starkk, his eyes narrowing in confusion and anger.

Starkk's sword was drawn and pointed at him, his eyes blank.

"I will not hesitate to cut you down, Grimmjow." Grimmjow frowned in understanding, taking a step back. He looked into Starkk's eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Maybe that was best.

"Ichigo has controlled it." Starkk frowned, slowly lowering his sword. He didn't sheath it, Grimmjow guessing he was waiting for a more convincing statement.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say.

He was turning into something worse than a Methuselah. They both knew it. Every day he got stronger, every day he pushed past what was deemed normal.

He was starting to enjoy killing them.

He was starting to enjoy seeing them bleed. Hear them screech. He was starting to enjoy it a little too much.

"If I lose control before we find the newt, then take my life." Starkk nodded his head, sheathing his sword. Grimmjow relaxed, looking to the camp.

Should he leave?

Grimmjow knew he was the only thing keeping them out of harms way, Starkk not able to fight off a pregnant Methuselah or an infected baboon.

Grimmjow was their only hope here.

And their doom.

That's what he had to do. He had to protect. He had to forget about Ichigo.

"I suggest you bathe before returning to camp. I'll go calm them." Grimmjow nodded, jumping towards the waterfall from before. Starkk turned away, jumping back to camp.

Unbeknownst to them, Ichigo heard everything.

:::+:::

Grimmjow sighed as he sat on a rock by the waterfall, his hands washed. He slicked back his hair then wiped his face, closing his eyes.

It would hurt he knew. He didn't know when he became so attached to Ichigo, but he was. Possibly their little fucks got him addicted. For six years he didn't have any human contact, yet now that he was given it, he wouldn't let go.

He had to stop this.

He wouldn't allow himself to hurt Ichigo.

"What's happening to you, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at the sound of Ichigo's voice, his tense shoulders relaxing. Ichigo was naked in the river, his eyes blank as he looked him over. Grimmjow looked away, keeping his lips shut.

He was confessing more to him then he needed to.

For all he knew, Ichigo could be a spy.

Grimmjow tensed when Ichigo touched his shoulder, shrugging off his hand. Grimmjow stood, walking away from him with all the intentions in the world to break his tie to him.

He couldn't hurt him.

Grimmjow stopped when a hand grabbed his, looking to Ichigo whose eyes slowly calmed his racing thoughts.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes suddenly in suspicion, grabbing him by the throat. Ichigo didn't gasp for breath, his eyes weren't filled with fear.

"The marks I left on you shouldn't be gone so quickly." Ichigo was fully naked for Grimmjow's viewing pleasure, but the marks were pretty much gone. They shouldn't have been.

Ichigo grabbed his wrist when he tightened his fingers around his throat, his lips parting with a gasp.

"I heal... quicker... than most people." Ichigo took in a sharp breath when he released his throat, Grimmjow turning away from him.

"Leave."

Ichigo didn't, grabbing his hand. Grimmjow tried to pull away but Ichigo wouldn't let go.

"You won't break me." Grimmjow stopped, his eyes widening in disbelief. He turned around, looking to Ichigo who was staring at him with a frown. Ichigo's lips never spoke his emotions. His eyes closed away everybody, and his body posture read an empty book.

Never before had Grimmjow seen Ichigo frown with emotion.

Ichigo moved closer, his frown not lifting as he looked into his eyes.

Was Ichigo...

In his eyes...

Was he frustrated?

Grimmjow searched his eyes, Ichigo touching his hands to Grimmjow's broad shoulders. Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do, Ichigo slowly wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You will not break me, Grimmjow. You won't hurt me." Grimmjow parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out.

Ichigo was telling him this. Grimmjow had doubted Ichigo knew what was best for himself, but his eyes were trying convince him. Ichigo was telling him he wouldn't break him.

"I'm a monster Ichigo. It's becoming unbearable to control." Ichigo's frown softened, Grimmjow looking away.

He felt like a petulant child. He deemed he always knew what was best for everybody, but Ichigo went against it.

Ichigo grabbed his chin and leaned up, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he kissed his lips.

He growled against his lips, but instead of it being an aggressive growl, it was soothing. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss for breath, Ichigo looking into his eyes.

"Use me to control it." Grimmjow didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt him.

Ichigo slowly led him back, Grimmjow following like a blind dog. Ichigo never broke eye contact, never let him go.

Grimmjow would leave if he did.

Ichigo pressed his back against a large rock, no one able to see them here. Grimmjow didn't know what to do, Ichigo leaning up. His lips barely touched his, Grimmjow craving for a more tasteful touch.

"Touch me."

Grimmjow kissed him, smashing their lips together with a deep groan. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow pushed him against the rock as he forced open Ichigo's lips, tasting all of Ichigo's mouth.

Grimmjow picked him up by his thighs, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist. Grimmjow groaned into his mouth as he felt Ichigo's hardened cock against his stomach, pulling away from the kiss when he felt it weep.

He touched his fingers to the slit, Ichigo biting his fist with a whimper.

Grimmjow played with the head, getting as much as he could from the writhing orange haired man.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned helplessly, Grimmjow looking up to his face.

Grimmjow slipped his hand under Ichigo's raised ass, glad the water was shallow here.

"Nnm!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pushed in his soiled middle finger, Grimmjow feeling his body constrict around his finger. Grimmjow took a nipple between his lips, Ichigo arching against his face with a moan.

"Please... Nnm!" Ichigo bit his fist as Grimmjow worked in another finger, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.

Grimmjow grew impatient, pulling out his fingers. He looked to Ichigo's face when he touched his cheek, Ichigo's cheeks red with arousal.

"Take everything out on me." Grimmjow didn't respond, just kissed his lips. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, his entire body sensitive.

He arched with a cry of pain when Grimmjow pushed in roughly, Grimmjow panting as he worked his member fully into his body.

Ichigo grit his teeth, his eyes closed tight. Grimmjow pulled out all the way, Ichigo opening his eyes when he lowered him down to his feet. Ichigo gave him a look of confusion, gasping when he pulled him to a smaller rock.

"I suggest you hold on." Ichigo did, gasping in surprise when his left leg was lifted. He looked over his shoulder, Grimmjow looking down to his hole that opened up. Ichigo was on his tippy toes when Grimmjow placed his left leg on his broad shoulder, his body singing with the idea of what he would do.

Grimmjow grabbed tightly onto Ichigo's thigh, guiding himself to his puckered entrance.

Ichigo gasped when he pushed inside, the pain less in this position.

"I gave you a chance to runaway." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo's face, his brown eyes lidded and glowing with arousal. His lips were parted, his arms placed on the rocks smooth surface.

"I want it. I want you always inside me," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow pulling out some before thrusting back inside. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, Grimmjow feeling the little bundle of nerves against his cock.

"Then I'll never stop." Grimmjow started a quick tempo, forgetting the need for build up. Ichigo turned his face away, covering his mouth and muffling his moans and cries of pleasure.

Grimmjow sank his claws into his thigh, growling as he pounded into Ichigo's eager body.

Grimmjow felt his thoughts unravel, his muscles straining with effort instead of anger.

Grimmjow groaned against Ichigo's thigh, licking his sweet flesh.

Ichigo opened his eyes when Grimmjow pulled out, his leg lowered down to the ground.

He was flipped around, Ichigo grunting when he was laid down on top of the rock. Grimmjow lifted his legs onto his shoulders, Ichigo touching a hand to Grimmjow's abs.

"Fuck me hard," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow only too eager to do so.

Ichigo cried out when he pushed inside without warning, his eyes closed tight as his lips parted to let pleasured moans escape.

"Don't stop!" Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow thrusted hard and fast into his body, his control slipping.

He was thrusting into Ichigo with more strength than he wanted too, Ichigo only crying out for more.

Grimmjow would break him.

Ichigo would enjoy it.

Grimmjow started growling in arousal, his climax approaching. Ichigo didn't try to hide his sounds of pleasure any more, crying out loudly.

Grimmjow liked making him scream.

He reached a hand down to Ichigo's neglected member, Ichigo arching when he started to stroke his leaking cock.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out, Grimmjow looking down to his face. Ichigo shook with each thrust, his lips red from his kisses.

His eyes were closed tight, his cheeks and chest red with arousal. Grimmjow wrung Ichigo's cock tightly three times, Ichigo cumming with a moan. Grimmjow came into his body with a groan, panting as he slowly lowered Ichigo's legs down to the shallow water.

Ichigo was panting from exhaustion and release, Grimmjow pulling his orange haired victim to his feet. Ichigo stumbled, Grimmjow catching him.

Grimmjow kissed him, Ichigo moaning as he felt Grimmjow's semen slide down his inner thigh.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo looking into his eyes.

"You're mine, Ichigo."


	6. Chapter 6: Disturbance

Chapter 6

Author's note: Writers block, sorry guys.

Two days past and nothing changed. But it didn't get any better. The soldier was gone. Grimmjow had seemed to stop changing, his eyes seeming haunted.

Three other soldiers were killed during the night.

Six were gone.

Five were left.

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who was sitting down on his perch, his eyes watching his perimeter.

Ichigo didn't see him shake or see his eyes become distant, so he didn't ask if Grimmjow needed his services. Ichigo knew he couldn't do anything to get the haunted look out of his eyes, but he had a feeling as to why it was there. After a solid week of no sleep, he finally slept. Starkk took up his post while he rested, making sure no one was hurt.

When Grimmjow woke up, his eyes were haunted.

Everyone knew that his friend died because of Grimmjow's blood, but all the details weren't given. There were stories as to what happened after he was given the blood. They all say his friend cut off his own head because Grimmjow couldn't do it. Some say Grimmjow cut off his head because he was heartless.

Ichigo didn't know the truth, and was not easily swayed by rumors. He found them to be childish because the speaker didn't actually know. That was like going on a battlefield with no armor because you were told you had no enemy. Many people didn't come back from that act of stupidity.

"He didn't even care Cam got infected." Ichigo looked over his shoulder as his comrade Mull walked up next to him. Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, realising a little late that he had been intently staring.

"Cam had two kids at home. With that scratch, he could have been saved." Ichigo nodded, not sure he wanted to make comments on Mull's thoughts. The man found every way to blame Grimmjow for everything since they left the gates. Ichigo was about to walk away, but Mull grabbed his arm. His eyes looked into his own, Ichigo feeling his grip tighten around his flesh.

"Don't continue to associate with that man Ichigo. You already know where it will end." Ichigo didn't respond, his eyes looking blankly into Mull's.

"I have no intention in starting a relation. I merely keep him calm so we can live another day." Mull frowned, having not gotten so much words from Ichigo. He released his arm, walking away silently. Ichigo watched him walk away, looking back to Grimmjow.

He was gone from his perch. Ichigo looked to the forest, his bladder calling to be released. He started walking towards a small river he had found a few days ago, having usually used it to obtain fresh water for the others. It was far, but he needed time alone.

Something wasn't right, and he seemed to be the only one that felt it.

He walked silently, feeling the many glowing eyes on him. They wouldn't attack him though. Even as a lone victim walking in the woods, they dared not attack.

Ichigo smirked at that thought, his stony facade falling the further he got from the others. He never showed emotion to his comrades, to others. It only led to conflicts. He saw the river, hearing a low growl from a baboon.

Someone was following him.

It wasn't Grimmjow, that much he knew. Baboon corpses would start to litter the ground if it was. Someone else, probably one of his comrades was following him. Ichigo didn't mind, he was not going to do anything interesting besides release urine onto the rocks.

He stopped at the river, looking down to the water. He moved away, facing a large stone. He released his bladder, keeping his senses alert. The person was still there, watching. Ichigo decided not to give commentary, walking over to the river after he finished urinating and closed up his armor.

He washed his hands in the slowly flowing water, looking down at his own reflection. He pulled a picture from his pocket, his stoic eyes softening.

Was he still that boy?

Ichigo sat on a hospital bed, his arm broken from his own stupidity. His friends surrounded him, balloons and flowers everywhere. It had been his birthday, a day he could hardly remember. On the far side, writing down on a clipboard was Grimmjow.

Ichigo put the picture away when the person started to get bolder, moving closer. Ichigo didn't look up from the water, his eyes narrowing slightly. But it wasn't from the person that was approaching him.

The newt.

It was swimming around, another one following it. The second one had a purple tail, Ichigo's eyes widening.

They were mating. He took a glass jar from his pack, filling it with water. He followed the newts with his eyes, his hand twitching to grab them. He grabbed the one with the purple tail, the other trying to swim away. Ichigo caught it, placing it in the jar with the other.

He closed the plastic lid, little holes punctured into it. He let his expression become blank. He unsheathed his sword, the metal clashing with metal. Ichigo looked to the side, Mull standing rather close to him. His eyes seemed enraged and insane, Ichigo pushing him away. He held the jar close to himself, Mull raising his blade with a growl.

"When were you bitten?" Ichigo asked, the glowing in Mull's eyes only meaning one thing.

"Don't play coy Ichigo. You're no different." Ichigo blocked his attack, the loud clash of metal most likely bound to attract attention from either Grimmjow or Starkk. Ichigo didn't care, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ichigo asked, Mull dropping his sword with a cackle. His arms grew in length, dragging on the ground. His bones had already been eaten by the virus, his puppet of a body finally morphing into its new form.

"I've been the one to kill all of our men. Now all I need is to finish off a measly few more. When I bring the newts back, I'll be praised." Ichigo dropped his sword, placing the jar inside his pack. He straightened up, leaving the zipper unzipped.

"First you must beat me." Ichigo raised his fists, Mull laughing hysterically.

"If you could just let Grimmjow go. We could have lived together! I'm sure you wouldn't mind spreading your legs to a new master." Ichigo didn't let himself be provoked, staying in his stance. Mull charged forward with a cry, Ichigo not moving from his spot.

Mull's body didn't stop, but his head fell to the ground. Like a chicken with its head cut off he continued towards Ichigo, Ichigo simply side stepping his rotting corpse.

It suddenly fell onto the ground after hitting a tree, Ichigo looking to his head that laid on the ground. He looked up to Starkk, his tired eyes seeming a tad disturbed.

"Such a disgusting mutant."

Ichigo turned away from him, taking the jar out of his bag. He showed it to Starkk whose eyes widened in disbelief. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

"I found the newts."

:::+:::

Grimmjow sat down on his perch, looking up to the sky. It wasn't possible for one Methuselah to take three men at once. Unless it was a mutant. Grimmjow had looked around to the many men and women, even his own soldiers. Japan's experiments were nothing less of a secret.

They would take in Methuselah, using different experiments to make them conscious enough of their own surroundings to seem more human again. He had heard of mutants able to walk in sunlight, eat human food, and mimic emotions. They were disgusting creatures, worse than Methuselah.

Starkk alone could easily take one down when it was distracted. If it was concentrating on him though, it would be harder.

Given human emotions.

Human common sense.

Human looks.

Mutants were deadly creatures, and unless they showed themselves, it was hard to distinguish them from other normal human beings.

But there was definitely one amongst his soldiers.

Grimmjow looked to the forest when Ichigo walked out with Starkk, the other soldier not by their side. Starkk looked to Ichigo who took something from his pack, raising it up into the air.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We found the newt!" Everyone started to cheer, Grimmjow standing to jump down from his perch. He stopped though, looking off into the distance. He felt his heart stop.

Thousands of baboon's were heading their way, their loud screeches drowned out by the cheers. Grimmjow jumped down from his perch, running towards Starkk's side.

"Everybody shut up!" Starkk seemed confused from his actions, but as the cheers died down, the screeches became louder.

"Get into a circle. Put the youngest in the middle!" Everybody scurried to do what was ordered of them, Grimmjow facing the forest. They weren't attacking from all sides. They were blocking their way to the wall.

"Run!" Grimmjow yelled, charging forward. He jumped into the air, blocking any of the baboon's from jumping over them. Starkk stayed on the ground, blocking any attempts of attacks. They were swarmed before they could count to three. Grimmjow tried hard to protect the people, to get them there safely, but when he heard screams, he knew not all would make it.

They might not make it.

He growled, unsheathing Buraddo.

"Die!" He started to cut them down more swiftly, the waves only becoming heavier. Grimmjow roared as he took down three at a time, his eyesight starting to fade.

He was losing control.

'Let me fight.'

Grimmjow couldn't recognize the voice in his head, a loud, long howl leaving his throat.

The wall was still so far away.

'Let me fight.'

Grimmjow shook his head, cutting down another batch of baboons. He was starting to get dizzy, reaching his limit.

'Let me. Sexta.'

Grimmjow growled, pushing himself to get to the wall. He grunted when his sword was pushed out of his grip, falling to the ground with a thud. He was immediately attacked, his claws extending as he tried to fight them off.

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo…

'Let me!'

Suddenly Grimmjow couldn't see. He could feel his muscles being used, but he felt like he was doing nothing but sleeping. It relaxed his mind, but even so something crazed screamed in his veins.

Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking up to the stars. He raised his hand slowly, feeling like he was surrounded by water.

But he wasn't drowning.

He touched the stars, gasping when agony coursed through his veins. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he shook. He looked around them, all the baboons laying on the ground. He fell onto the ground himself, panting for air. He saw Starkk run to his side, his eyes full of disbelief and wonder.

Grimmjow couldn't move, his limbs feeling like they were almost torn off. Starkk tried to help him to his feet but he couldn't walk. He was thrown over his shoulder, Grimmjow getting a glimpse of the others.

Their eyes were full of fear and wonder.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, all of his wounds slowly healing. Starkk walked for what seemed like hours, Grimmjow slipping in and out of consciousness. He was so tired...

"I have to leave you here my friend."

Grimmjow was laid down on the ground, his body screaming in protest. He watched his friend leave, his lips parting but no words coming out. After a flare was shot into the air, the wall was opened.

"Medic!" Grimmjow felt his muscles spasm, his eyes opening enough to see the people around him.

Many of the people and soldiers were injured, a few missing. Suddenly Szayel was in his vision, a worried though proud expression on his face.

"You did it Grimmjow. You did it."

Grimmjow slipped into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying in a hospital bed. The smell of medicine and cleaning supplies told him enough. Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids feeling like a thousand pounds. He looked around him, no one in the room with him. He slowly sat up, grunting when his spine protested.

"Careful, your bones are still rearranging." Grimmjow looked to the side, smiling when he saw Szayel. He sat back, rubbing his aching shoulders.

"Did you get the newt?" He asked, Szayel standing by the side of the bed. He pat his arm, nodding his head.

"We did. Tests are already being done." Grimmjow nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to me?"

Szayel pulled a slightly busted phone from his pocket, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"It appears you activated your blood." Grimmjow was confused by that, Szayel handing him the phone after fiddling with it for a while.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief.

Right in front of his eyes he shifted, his skin tearing off to show some sort of bone armor. It seemed like he had formed into a cat, a very large panther looking thing.

"What happened before you shifted?" Szayel asked, Grimmjow handing him back the phone. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, not sure what to do at the moment.

"Something was… talking to me." Grimmjow was trying to remember what it said, but he couldn't.

He couldn't remember anything.

He looked to the side when he heard the door open, his eyes widening when he saw Ichigo. He turned to save Ichigo.

When Ichigo looked up, Grimmjow froze. His eyes, they were glowing. Grimmjow looked to Szayel in confusion, but instead of being afraid Szayel was smiling.

"Grimmjow meet my greatest creation, Ichigo. He is the most superior out of all of my mutants." Grimmjow felt suddenly he couldn't breathe.

He looked back to Ichigo whose expression was blank. He wasn't smiling, wasn't afraid.

'Am I a threat?'

Grimmjow felt his heart pound against his chest, his claws extending and tearing his blankets.

Ichigo was a Methuselah.


	7. Chapter 7: Feel Grand

Chapter 7

Author's note: Should I make this an Mpreg? Vast majority decision.

"Hold him down!" Grimmjow growled as he tried to get free, nothing but Ichigo's death on his mind. He had been tricked, humiliated, hurt.

The man who did it all just stood there, his eyes turned away from Grimmjow like he did nothing wrong.

He betrayed his trust!

"Sedate him!"

Grimmjow felt his body start to pulse, his eyes closing tight as he arched with a scream that turned into a roar.

"Sedate him before he turns!"

'He tricked us.'

Grimmjow threw the men holding down his left arm, his skin slowly tearing. The pain pulsed through him, but he could hardly feel it.

'He mocks us.'

Grimmjow roared, when Szayel tried to sedate him only to be thrown back. Grimmjow opened his eyes, the blue irises darker, hungry for the death of the Methuselah that tricked him.

'Kill him. Kill the Methuselah!'

Grimmjow broke free from the grips on his body, turning with a growl. He was fully aware this time, his eyes searching for the Methuselah.

Ichigo stood by the door, his eyes meeting his.

'Kill him.'

Grimmjow jumped down from the examination table, stalking towards Ichigo who didn't dare move a muscle. He didn't beg for his life life Grimmjow had expected, but he couldn't have expected anything less. He was just a mutant.

He couldn't feel.

He couldn't desire.

Grimmjow stopped in front of Ichigo, nearly as tall as him on all fours. Ichigo didn't move a muscle, Grimmjow growling angrily.

He was dead.

Grimmjow tackled him to the ground, Ichigo yelping as he was slammed against the door that buckled under their weight. Ichigo's head slammed against the ground, Grimmjow releasing a roar above him as his claws sunk into Ichigo's body.

Ichigo grit his teeth, but Grimmjow wanted to hear him scream in pain.

"You are a threat, Methuselah." Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes at his words, Grimmjow growling down at him.

'Kill him.'

Grimmjow opened his jaw, showing Ichigo his sharp teeth. He hoped he made him suffer.

"Eight years ago, I had been one of your patients." Grimmjow growled, closing his jaw.

'Kill him!'

"I had broke my arm from a fight. You were my doctor."

Grimmjow felt the cloud of anger slowly lift, his rational mind peeking through.

Had he been?

"You asked me out on a date, even though it was against protocol."

Grimmjow didn't remember any of this nonsense, opening his jaw with a low growl.

"After being marked as a Royal, you forgot who I was. You forgot everything."

Grimmjow growled, trying to find a memory in his mind to prove him wrong.

He had been a doctor, his father told him so. He lived in a...

He worked at...

Memories before the first impact, they weren't there.

'Kill him!'

"That's the only reason why you didn't kill me after tasting my blood that night. I was your fiance."

'Lies!'

Grimmjow roared, putting his teeth against Ichigo's sensitive neck. He looked to his face, prepared to see him wallow in agony.

Tears.

Tears were falling down Ichigo's temples, his eyes pleading. Grimmjow felt something inside him break, his eyes widening slightly.

"Please believe me."

Grimmjow let go of his neck when he was kicked, falling onto his side. He looked to the man that did it, Szayel pointing an electric rod at him.

"Forgive me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow roared, a loud pained howl escaping his throat when he was shocked. His muscles protested, his mind pained with shock.

Grimmjow felt himself shift back painfully after a few solid seconds, Szayel pulling the rod away.

"Sedate him!"

Grimmjow could hardly struggle against them, his body shaking from the harsh shock of electricity. He was pinned onto his stomach, his arms pinned against his back. Grimmjow panted against the floor, his eyes meeting Ichigo's. Ichigo slowly sat up, Szayel going to his side, touching a hand to one of Ichigo's gaping chest wounds.

Grimmjow felt the needle stab into his thigh, a low growl leaving his throat. Ichigo pushed Szayel away gently, crawling to Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow felt himself falling, Ichigo touching a hand to his cheek.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's vision wavered, his panting slowing down as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Ichigo...

Ichigo moved his hand to his forehead, moving his hair out of his vision. Grimmjow closed his eyes at the feeling of his cool skin against his burning flesh, his consciousness slipping. He knew that touch.

"Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow remembered the first day of the impact. It was all over the news, but he never watched the news. At the time he was rushing to work, a patient in need of a heart transplant. Grimmjow had pulled into the hospital garage, hurrying out of his car.

There was a pain in his jaw before he lost consciousness. It was a funny thing. He had been a subject of bullying when he was younger, and no one had ever managed to knock him out with one punch.

When he woke up, he was laying on a couch. It wasn't very comfortable, especially with the ache in his jaw.

Grimmjow sat up, his eyes searching the room. He stood up, the T.V. not that far from him turning on. Grimmjow frowned, looking around to see who had done it. There was no one but him.

Grimmjow looked to the T.V. curiously, his mind already bored when he saw it was the news. The news reporter was in the middle of the street, her makeup running from what seemed like sweat.

"The serum Methuselah has spread like a virus, leaving thousands dead. As you can see, bodies are lined up all along the street, simultaneous deaths..." Her voice trailed on, but that wasn't what Grimmjow was looking at. One of the dead bodies was getting up, Grimmjow's eyes widening in disbelief.

"Boss!" The cameraman yelled, the lady looking over her shoulder. Grimmjow felt his chest tighten with fear when it jumped on her, tearing out her neck with a guttural screech.

Grimmjow looked away, the only door in the room opening.

Grimmjow looked over, his eyes narrowing when he saw his father. Grimmjow shouldn't be here.

He needed to save...

He needed to...

Grimmjow frowned, the name for some reason slipping his memory.

"It's time, Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked to his father, Aizen standing there proudly like he had just found the cure for cancer.

"I told you I wouldn't."

His father smirked, pointing to the T.V.

"Don't you want to protect them?" Grimmjow couldn't look back to the screen, closing his eyes.

"I adopted and trained you to be the best, Grimmjow. Now it is time to use what I have given you." Aizen snapped his fingers, guards entering into the room.

Grimmjow fought against them as he was dragged down the hallway, his father walking in front of them.

"I won't do it!" Grimmjow yelled, picked up and pinned against an examination table. His arms and legs were strapped down by leather, Grimmjow trying to struggle to get free.

"You reject my power, run off to become a doctor! Of all things!" Aizen snapped his fingers, a machine above Grimmjow suddenly coming to life. Grimmjow grunted when his shirt was torn open, his pants cut up to his thighs.

"Then you try to run off with that orange haired boy! You are my creation! It's time you act like it." Grimmjow struggled as numerous needles came from the machine, Aizen touching Grimmjow's heaving chest.

"Let's see if my efforts were wasted." Something was filling the needles, Grimmjow struggling with a growl. His head was grabbed as the needles descended, Grimmjow trying to get free.

"Your mine, Sexta."

Grimmjow screamed out when the needles pierced his flesh, his veins burning as something was pumped into him.

Suddenly everything became dark.

Grimmjow had been injected with Methuselah blood.

He woke up hours later, but he couldn't open his eyes. They were swollen over, leaving him blind.

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow couldn't recognize the voice, his brain feeling fuzzy. He couldn't remember how he got this way, couldn't remember what happened.

"I... I can't see." A hand grabbed his, Grimmjow feeling his heart hurt at the feeling of smooth skin. He felt like he was supposed to know who this person was.

Something in him screamed that he should know.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." Grimmjow tilted his head towards the voice, his hand gripping the one that held him.

"Why can't I see?" Grimmjow felt a hand on his forehead, the soft skin moving his bangs out of his face.

"You were branded. They infected you Grimmjow." Grimmjow felt something wet on his hand, his other hand rising. He felt the soft skin of a cheek, his lips parting in shock.

He knew who this was.

Grimmjow felt wetness on his thumb, rubbing it off the smooth cheek.

"Don't cry."

Grimmjow tried to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. It ached in his chest to not be able to see the owner of the voice, Grimmjow gasping when lips touched against his.

Why couldn't he remember his name?

"Times up kid."

The hand suddenly left his, his hand falling to his side when the warm cheek was gone.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow felt his body lurch, ordering him to go and hold the owner of the voice. He couldn't move though, Grimmjow feeling his eyes burn.

"Grimmjow!"

The voice never came back. Grimmjow was spoon fed, many tubes connected to his body to deal with his other bodily functions. He couldn't move, and his body only hurt more.

When he could finally open his eyes, he was given regular shock therapy.

"Your mind is weak," Aizen told him, Grimmjow arched on an examination table as he was shocked. His brain felt like it was becoming mush, all of his memories chased away.

"What is your name?" Grimmjow looked to Aizen as the shock ceased, his entire body shaking.

"G-Grimmjow."

"You are a Royal. Your closest friend is Nnoitra Gilga. Who is Ichigo?"

Grimmjow would answer without thinking.

"M-my fiance."

Aizen sighed, snapping his fingers. Grimmjow arched with a scream when he was shocked again, Grimmjow going through this torture for a month. Soon, he forgot everything.

Aizen told him who he had been, what he was now. But the name Ichigo was never brung up again. Most of his life was erased from his mind, replaced by what Aizen wanted him to believe.

Grimmjow believed his every word.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked him one day, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"I am Sexta, Grimmjow. I am a Royal. I am an assassin. I kill Methuselah." Aizen smirked, Grimmjow's restraints undone.

Grimmjow could hardly walk, wheeled in a wheelchair into a separate room.

A tall man stood in it, one of his eyes covered by an eye patch.

"This is Nnoitra Gilga. He is your friend. You two trained together."

Grimmjow nodded, Nnoitra's lips pulling back into a grin.

"Feeding him lies, Aizen?" Aizen smirked, patting Grimmjow's shoulder.

"It will be all he will ever know from now on."

Grimmjow slowly got back his strength. He was trained with actual Methuselah, ordered to kill them without mercy. He did, enjoying it after a short while.

Nnoitra fought next to him sometimes, telling him how they used to always fight side by side.

Grimmjow believed him, treated him like a friend, knew him as a friend.

He didn't know anything beyond that.

Whenever he had a memory of something that didn't fit in what he knew, he told Aizen about it.

He was given shock therapy and the memory was forgotten.

He was introduced to all the district heads, his presence a golden trophy.

But they wanted more like him.

More were made, but there were defects. Aizen thought his blood was the key.

Grimmjow didn't want Nnoitra to have his blood, he felt something bad would happen.

Aizen was informed of his thoughts, but they went ignored.

Grimmjow laid down on the examination table, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"If this works Grimmjow, your blood will be a cure. Think of all the lives you will save."

Grimmjow felt nothing for those other lives.

They meant nothing.

Grimmjow had a few exceptions though, a few people who were there for him when he needed them.

Starkk, Szayel. They were the friends Aizen didn't know about.

Grimmjow liked having a secret.

Not even Nnoitra knew.

But, when Nnoitra started to turn from Grimmjow's blood, Grimmjow wished he had told him.

He was forced to stand, Aizen giving him a sword.

Buraddo.

"Kill him."

Grimmjow hesitated, his arms shaking as Nnoitra moved towards him.

"What have you done to me?!"

Grimmjow suddenly saw someone else standing there, a boy he felt he knew.

"This isn't you. Grimmjow."

Grimmjow closed his eyes, hands wrapping around his throat.

"You monster!"

This was what he was meant to do.

Grimmjow killed him.

His friend.

And after that day he never stopped killing.

But...

Grimmjow opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

Everything he had known was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8: Fruit Of The Womb

Chapter 8

Author's note: Vast majority rules. Mprrg it will be! For those against it, you lost so don't complain. Keep on reading, or don't. It's up to you.

...

"How dare he ruin my best creation." Szayel was seething as he fixed the bag of blood connected to Ichigo, Ichigo looking up to the ceiling blankly.

Grimmjow still didn't remember a thing. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should have expected that or not.

The Grimmjow he knew couldn't kill in cold blood. The Grimmjow he knew would never hurt him.

Ichigo wanted to laugh at the cruel irony of it all. He would never get back the Grimmjow he had known.

"He almost tore through your chest cavity! He truly is one of my best creations. Next to you of course." Ichigo finally looked to Szayel, the pink haired man busy checking his vital signs.

"I've been having stomach pains for three days now, sir." Szayel looked to him with a raised eyebrow, Ichigo wondering if he should also mention he had been vomiting up the serum also.

The serum was a pill, the pill mixed with a chemical that turned into a blood substitute when in contact with water. It usually satisfied Ichigo's craving for blood, but lately he couldn't stomach it.

Szayel checked Ichigo's wounds, the wounds healing quickly enough. Ichigo was given a liquid to drink, Ichigo almost throwing up from the terrible taste. He coughed violently for a second, Szayel chuckling as he took the cup.

"This stomach pain may explain why your vital signs are weaker," Szayel thought aloud, an assistant rolling over an ultrasound machine.

"Have you been taking your serum?" Szayel asked, Ichigo looking back to the ceiling.

"My body won't accept it anymore," Ichigo replied, Szayel frowning slightly as he touched his almost fully healed wounds.

"I had expected as much. Though you have yet to go crazed with hunger. Your stomach pains are most likely not caused by lack of hunger." Ichigo nodded in understanding, Szayel touching his shoulder like a loving father.

"After this, I'll start you back on regular feeding. What type of blood would you prefer?" Ichigo almost grimaced at the thought of drinking from a live human. He didn't want to do that, ever again. Ichigo almost smirked.

He was becoming more human in mind every day.

"I would prefer pig." Pig didn't smell good in the least, in fact it smelled terrible. But it's blood count was high. It's blood was more healthy than the flesh anyway.

"Alright. I have a new test for you tomorrow. I want to see if you can consume human food." Ichigo nodded, just glad this experiment didn't include needles and hours of torture.

The machine was finally ready, Szayel getting a tube. He poured gel onto Ichigo's exposed stomach, Ichigo looking to the screen curiously.

Had his body started to eat itself?

Szayel placed the microphone against his stomach, Ichigo looking around on the screen for any indication that something was wrong with him.

Szayel stopped moving the microphone at a certain spot, pushing down a little bit harder.

He frowned.

"There is something inside you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question, wondering if maybe he was seeing Grimmjow's semen.

He blew a big load.

Szayel pressed a few buttons, zooming in to see the thing inside of him better. Ichigo was growing a tad more curious himself, looking more closely.

"You're pregnant."

Ichigo would have laughed, telling him he was a man. But Szayel took pleasure in doing a particular experiment, putting an artificial uterus into Ichigo. Szayel said he was the only one with no defects, hoping to one day mate him with another prefect experiment.

Ichigo wasn't so sure he wanted to have some random guy to be the father of his offspring.

"Amazing, the birth canal I attached to your rectum had become fully functional." Szayel was amazed by his find, but then it clicked in his mind.

"Who did you have sex with?" Ichigo never looked away from the screen, pleasantly surprised, but not scared.

"Grimmjow. I was ordered to fulfill his needs." Szayel's face was blank at first. There were no emotion, no words.

Ichigo wondered if Szayel would cut it out. He would not be for or against the idea, his mind still trying to understand and wrap around that he was pregnant with Grimmjow's offspring.

Szayel smirked, his smirk slowly stretching into a grin. He started to laugh, his laughter cheerful and border line insane. Ichigo was a tad confused but he felt he shouldn't have expected less.

He put a uterus and ovaries inside him, Ichigo was sure he had already lost his brain.

"A Methuselah, pregnant with the offspring of a Royal! This...!" Szayel accidentally put his hand on the keyboard, Ichigo's eyes widening when he heard a heartbeat. Szayel seemed to pause in mid thought, looking to the screen in disbelief.

"When did you have intercourse with Grimmjow?" Szayel asked, Ichigo almost shrugging in response. He responded normally though.

"Two and a half weeks ago." Szayel nodded, picking up his clipboard. He started to write things down feverishly, Ichigo sighing when he could no longer hear the heartbeat. He wiped off his own stomach, sitting up with a small grunt.

His chest still hurt even though it was fully healed.

"Not only has Grimmjow's blood changed, so did his entire human genome. He's become more feline than human." Ichigo thought that was rather obvious, but didn't offer his opinion. He touched a hand to his stomach, not seeing any evidence he was pregnant.

But...

There was a heartbeat.

"How long before I'm full term?" Ichigo asked, Szayel looking back to him.

"It's a guess, but eight weeks." Szayel laughed again, almost throwing his clipboard in excitement.

"I have to inform the council!" Szayel exclaimed, Ichigo looking up when the door opened. An assistant walked in, her brown hair put up in a high ponytail.

"Sir, the Royal is awake." Ichigo frowned, looking to Szayel who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ichigo, go to him." Ichigo wasn't so sure he liked that idea. Grimmjow was hell bent on having his head, and as much as he loved him Ichigo didn't want to risk it.

Szayel looked to him with narrowed eyes, Ichigo keeping his expression blank.

"Did I stutter?" Ichigo finally stood, not wanting to know what torture he would think of.

"Should I tell him of the offspring?" Ichigo asked, Szayel tapping his chin with a smirk.

"If he is calm yes. I can't have him destroying my greatest creation." Ichigo nodded, leaving the room.

This child wasn't Szayel's creation.

Ichigo had to lay back down so Szayel could take all the things off of him, the machines flat lining dramatically. Ichigo didn't bother to put on a shirt, walking down the hallway towards Grimmjow's isolation room.

He looked through the glass, kind of wishing it wasn't a one way mirror and Grimmjow could see him. But he couldn't. He was strapped down to a bed, Ichigo touching a hand to the glass.

Grimmjow looked his way, Ichigo feeling his heart skip a beat. He walked to the door slowly, taking out his key card. He slid it through the vertical lock, the light flashing green. There was a buzz before the door opened, Ichigo pushing it open just a tad more.

When Grimmjow saw him, he growled. Ichigo didn't cower away, walking fully into the room. He closed the door, putting in a lock only he could open.

He turned around, looking to Grimmjow. He was wearing only a tight pair of boxers, his clothes torn from when he turned. Ichigo walked over to the window, closing the curtain so no one could see in. He was sure Szayel would understand.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned towards him to show he was listening, but he kept his expression blank. The last thing he wanted to do was let Grimmjow take advantage of his emotions.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, his voice weaker than he intended it to be. Grimmjow wouldn't stop looking at him, his eyes searching his own. Ichigo knew how to keep himself from being read. He had many years of practice.

"Your eyes, they used to always be so expressive." Ichigo felt his heart ache at the notion that he remembered that fact, but he pushed away the feeling. Grimmjow had no memories of their time together. He didn't remember anything.

"In just here to make sure you are calm," Ichigo replied, almost jumping when Grimmjow broke his restraints. His fingers itched to press the button to signal he had lost control, but it was too far away.

"I'm calm, Ichigo." Grimmjow got out of bed, Ichigo moving towards the button. Grimmjow was in front of him in a second, Ichigo gasping when he was pinned against the wall. He tried not to shake in fear, Grimmjow's eyes staring down at him.

Ichigo felt like he would break.

Of all the ways he was going to die, he was going to die at the hands of his fiance.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked into his eyes, his own burning with tears. Grimmjow growled softly, Ichigo tensing when he grabbed his jaw. Grimmjow pulled him closer, his eyes narrowing as his irises darkened.

"I'm pregnant!" It came out of Ichigo's lips before he could stop himself, Grimmjow frowning in disbelief. Ichigo's chest was close to heaving, his eyes pleading him to believe.

Grimmjow tightened his hand on his jaw, Ichigo unable to stop the tear that fell down his cheek.

"You are a male," Grimmjow pointed out, Ichigo hearing two voices instead of one. He shivered in fear, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"S-Szayel has done many experiments on me. My body is no more male than it is human." Grimmjow frowned, his hand on his jaw loosening. Ichigo saw the darkness in his irises recede, Grimmjow slowly moving away from him.

"Am I the father?" Ichigo took in a slightly shaky breath when Grimmjow's voice was back to normal, nodding his head.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow looking down to Ichigo's stomach.

"Did you know?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Szayel told me it would never be fully functional." Grimmjow turned away from him, Ichigo closing his eyes and lowering his head.

He wouldn't die today.

"You know, I remember parts of my past. They're blurred, but they're there. I remember you came to visit me after I was branded." Ichigo looked up in disbelief, Grimmjow still facing away from him. Ichigo's heart screamed for him to remember everything, Ichigo walking up to him and turning him around.

He grabbed Grimmjow's hair, kissing his lips.

If he was to die today by this man's lips, first he wanted a taste of what he missed so much.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his waist, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck.

He panted when he pulled away, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"How can I trust you?" Ichigo slowly pulled away from his embrace, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, Grimmjow frowning when he handed it to him.

He turned it over, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How did you break your arm?" Grimmjow was pulled back into a memory, his eyes staring down at Ichigo's injured arm.

"I got in a fight," Ichigo supplied, Grimmjow looking into his eyes. He saw his busted lip, the beginnings of a black eye approaching.

"Did you win at least?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo smirking.

"Yeah, he was knocked out." Grimmjow chuckled, finishing up with his arm.

"How old are you?" Grimmjow asked as he washed his hands, Ichigo sighing softly.

"16."

Grimmjow knew it was against protocol, but he had to ask.

"Do you... Want to go on a date?"

Grimmjow blinked back to reality. He looked to Ichigo, unsure of what to do or say. Ichigo smiled softly, touching his shoulder.

"Please tell me you remember."


	9. Chapter 9: Turn Around

Chapter 9

"Destroy it!"

"It'll kill us all!"

Szayel wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance, most of the council members frightened of his new creation. He understood their fear, but it wasn't necessary.

"It'll be stronger than a Royal, than any Methuselah. Sure that could lead to conflict, but we can tame it!" Szayel looked around to the other council members on the many screens surrounding him.

"It will not be hard to dispose of it. You must let me observe-"

"And of the parents? Two of the strongest of their kind? Do you believe they will give up the child when the time comes?" Szayel knew that question would come up, a small smirk touching his lips.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki will not give up the child. But, they will kill it themselves if it becomes a threat."

One of the members of the council laughed, Szayel looking to her with a raised eyebrow. He already knew what she was going to say. She was always easy to read.

"I am a mother myself, Szayel, and I would never dispose of my own child." It was time for Szayel to laugh, his eyes actually tearing up from his amount of mirth.

"Grimmjow was made to kill. With no memory of his actual life and lack of emotion, he will kill his own offspring. He will also kill Ichigo if he finds it fit. He's a monster, after all." That seemed to calm the council, the group beginning to talk amongst themselves. Szayel waited for their verdict, his hands getting sweaty against his will.

"We agree to let you keep this child, but once born we wish to inspect it ourselves." Szayel clapped his hands together once like he was closing a chapter of a story, trying to conceal his maniacal grin.

"With pleasure."

"And of the cure?" Szayel looked to the many council members, wondering if he should tell them of his progression or not. It wasn't that he didn't get far in his work, but without Grimmjow's guidance it was hard to figure out what was to be done. He created his throat, thinking of how to phrase this dilemma.

"Grimmjow-"

"Is under isolation from your order."

Szayel tried not to punch the screen, the others knowing fully well that Grimmjow was the only one that could figure out how to create a vaccine. Szayel wouldn't let that deter his words, instead standing taller on his podium.

"As soon as he controls his anger, we can begin a full analysis. Until then, I cannot have a deranged monster in my lab."

The council members spoke amongst themselves, Szayel waiting for what they felt they needed to say in this delicate matter. He felt their opinion wasn't needed in this circumstance, but he knew if they didn't agree together it could lead to conflict on later dates.

"We accept your explanation, but time is limited. Work diligently, Szayel."

They all signed off, Szayel sighing as he relaxed his shoulders. There was never enough time.

:::+:::

Ichigo laid down next to Grimmjow, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Grimmjow had seemed to fall asleep after their moment of release, but Ichigo couldn't sleep. He was thinking about their child, the little demon that found its way into his body.

Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, his fingers bumping into his own semen. He didn't think it would ever be possible because the birth canal was connected to his asshole, but like a chicken's cloaca it became possible. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised though, he was a Methuselah. He could merge with another's body if he ever thought about it, giving himself more blood to consume without the need for a chase. Once it showed no more purpose he could easily detach.

He was a fucking parasite.

Ichigo rolled onto his side, placing his head on Grimmjow's chest. He sighed deeply, Grimmjow snorting as he woke up from being touched. Ichigo didn't look to Grimmjow's face, he didn't want to.

He stiffened when he felt his fingers in his hair, slowly combing through the thick orange strands. Grimmjow's chest rose higher as he yawned, Ichigo following the rhythm without budging from his spot. He gasped when Grimmjow's fingers tightened and pulled on his hair, moving his head back.

"What are you thinking about?" Grimmjow asked, loosening his fingers in his hair when he finally looked at him. Grimmjow. smoothed out the spikes, but they just pushed back up against his hand.

"Nothing important," Ichigo replied, the answer he knew better than just saying nothing or I don't know. Grimmjow hummed softly, the deep sound making a part of Ichigo's anatomy stand at attention. He didn't know why it happened and tried to stifle it, but it was pressed against Grimmjow's thigh. The look those blue eyes gave him made him burn.

"Can I ask you a question?" Grimmjow suddenly asked, Ichigo nodding once. Grimmjow looked into his eyes, Ichigo finding it hard to look away.

It was always hard to look away.

"How did you turn into a Methuselah?" Ichigo frowned, sitting up with a heavy sigh. Grimmjow ran a hand up his back, feeling the smooth skin he had missed so much. Ichigo never wore lotion, but even so his skin was always baby butt smooth.

"After I came to see you after you were branded, your father had me put into a chamber." Grimmjow frowned in displeasure and anger, sitting up and pulling Ichigo close between his legs.

Ichigo was shaking.

"He let in a Methuselah, hoping to kill me so you would never see me again. I used a knife I snuck in to kill everyone he threw at me, but I got tired. The last one he sent in, I couldn't kill her."

Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering back to that day.

"M-Mom?"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at his mother, his hands shaking as he dropped the knife. Her eyes, her skin, her hair. It was all the same. But blood poured from her mouth and nose, her hand slowly rising. Ichigo couldn't kill her.

"I c-can't stop..." Ichigo's eyes widened in hope at the sound of her voice, hoping that maybe she was able to fight the virus. She attacked him, tore him to pieces over and over.

Ichigo was nothing but a pile of flesh after she had her fill. Ichigo vaguely remembered he couldn't breathe, his fingers twitching as he tried to hang onto life.

That's when Szayel came. He saved Ichigo from that chamber, having to kill his mother for good. Everybody in the building had been turned because Grimmjow's father had turned when he got branded, Szayel keeping Ichigo in a cage as he transferred him to a different lab. Ichigo turned on the way there, Szayel sedating him.

For months Szayel experimented on him, Ichigo only able to remember pieces of it all. But then one day Szayel used something else on him, and slowly Ichigo started to remember more and more. He started talking, craved blood less and less, and soon his mind was more human than Methuselah.

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow over his shoulder, his blue eyes watching him silently.

"Szayel saved my life."

Grimmjow kissed his temple, Ichigo's shaking slowly coming to a halt. Grimmjow kissed his shoulders, his neck, his jaw until Ichigo finally turned his head enough, giving him his lips.

They kissed slowly, Grimmjow seeming to almost be nursing Ichigo with his mouth and hands which roamed over his chest and waist.

Ichigo turned in his embrace, straddling his thighs. Grimmjow kissed him more feverishly, Ichigo opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside. Ichigo let Grimmjow dominate his mouth, moaning into his mouth when he pulled him closer so their arousals touched.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a groan, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he let his head fall back.

Grimmjow kissed down Ichigo's arched chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Ichigo moaned in pleasure when he bit down, small gasping moans escaping his throat.

Grimmjow gave the other the same attention, Ichigo hissing when he bit down harder. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, pulling his head back and kissing his lips. Grimmjow groaned against his lips, Ichigo feeling his ass throb in the need to be filled.

He moved back, Grimmjow following as he laid down on the small bed. Ichigo spread his legs, Grimmjow resting between them with a small growl. Ichigo scratched a slow trail down Grimmjow's back when he started to grind against him, Grimmjow not afraid now to be rough with him.

Ichigo panted when Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, his lips finding a trail down Ichigo's writhing body.

Grimmjow stopped at Ichigo's length, licking a trail from the base to the tip. His tongue widened when he reached the slit, his lips encasing the head as he sucked greedily. Ichigo bucked his hips, Grimmjow relaxing his throat against the intrusion. Ichigo moaned in bewilderment and pleasure, Grimmjow letting his member slip from his mouth.

"Grimmjow-" Ichigo started, but he choked when Grimmjow started to work in a finger. Grimmjow's cum inside Ichigo stained his finger, the mess making Ichigo's entrance more slick as it started to seep out.

Ichigo blushed in humiliation, Grimmjow smirking as he pushed in another finger. Ichigo pushed down against his invading digits, his entrance only a tad bit sore.

"How do you want it?" Grimmjow purred, rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's length. Ichigo gripped the bed frame above his head, biting his bottom lip as Grimmjow touched that sensitive spot inside himself.

Though Ichigo would love to talk dirty to his lover, he didn't know what to say. He just wanted him inside, whether he drilled him into the bed or went devastatingly slow.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow called with a purr, Ichigo arching with a moan when he pressed harder against the spot. The pleasure was painful, Ichigo almost breaking the bed frame when Grimmjow did it again.

"Oh god... J-Just..." Ichigo moaned helplessly when he massaged his prostate, his hips bucking off the bed. Grimmjow kissed the head of his member, taking the bobbing member into his mouth. Ichigo looked down to him, his chest breaking out with a blush when he saw the erotic picture he made.

His lips were stretched around his cock, the red hard flesh disappearing between his pink lips repeatedly. His cheeks were red and hollowed. His blue eyes looked up to him with lust, Ichigo feeling himself break.

He threw his head back with a near scream, biting his tongue to stifle it as he came into Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow sucked him dry, Ichigo whimpering as he was attacked with sensory overload. He grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair but he didn't budge. Ichigo arched with a moan of pleasurable pain, Grimmjow finally moving off of his member.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow's fingers slid out of his body, Grimmjow grinning wildly as he say up onto his knees. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little bit himself at how quickly he came, Grimmjow spreading Ichigo's legs wider. Ichigo wrapped them around Grimmjow's waist, pulling him closer. Grimmjow laid over Ichigo, keeping his weight on his elbows. He looked down to his puckered opening, stopping and wondering for a second.

How would a baby come out of there?

Ichigo bucked his hips up, obviously realising that Grimmjow's attention was lying elsewhere. Grimmjow reached a hand down, lining himself up before pushing inside.

Ichigo moaned happily, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's left thigh, lifting it a little higher. Ichigo gasped when he pulled out to thrust back in quickly, his eyes closing as he savored the feeling of being joined with his lover.

Grimmjow kissed his lips chastely before thrusting in at a steady pace, not going too fast or too slow. Ichigo found it acceptable and kissed Grimmjow's chin, silently asking for a kiss.

The sound of their lips smacking together, Grimmjow's hips slapping against Ichigo's ass, and the sound of Grimmjow's member sliding into Ichigo's slickened hole all mixed together to make an erotic soundtrack. Ichigo loved it, his nails sinking into Grimmjow's back as he hardened between them.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss with a gasp for breath, Ichigo panting as he enjoyed being fucked into oblivion.

"Please don't stop!" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow's thrusts slowed just slightly, Grimmjow growling at him dangerously. Ichigo arched when he started to fuck him harder, humiliation starting to build when he couldn't control the screaming moans that left his throat.

Grimmjow growled again, Ichigo forcing his eyes to open. His irises were a dark blue, lust overflowing them. Ichigo wasn't afraid of his monster, pulling him down and kissing his lips. Grimmjow kissed him like he wanted to crawl inside of him, Ichigo almost willing to let him as he grew closer and closer to his release.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's flailing member, stroking him with his thrusts. Ichigo bucked down against him as he moaned Grimmjow's name down his own throat, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss and throwing his head back with a roar.

Ichigo grabbed the bed frame before he slammed into it from his powerful thrust, crying out as he came from the feeling of Grimmjow pulsing inside him.

Grimmjow panted from his release as the darkness in his irises receded, his body shaking as he looked down to Ichigo who was panting with his eyes closed.

Grimmjow pulled out, Ichigo pulling him down into a kiss. Another heated moment started to brew, but like a splash of cold water a knock was placed on the door.

Ichigo looked to the door, groaning softly in annoyance. He used the blankets to clean himself, Grimmjow cleaning himself as well. They dressed in what little clothing they had, Ichigo going over to the door and unlocking it.

Szayel stood there, a look of indifference on his face. Ichigo never wanted to murder him anymore than he did right then.

"Yes sir?" Ichigo asked, Szayel blinking once.

"The council has agreed to let you keep your offspring. They expect to see it after the birth." Ichigo nodded, Szayel looking to Grimmjow who stood behind Ichigo with a look of content.

"Seeing as how you are calmer now, we need your help with the vaccine. We have hit a roadblock." Grimmjow nodded, Szayel taking in a deep breath. His nose scrunched up in disgust, the smaller man turning away quickly.

"Take a shower, both of you. I'll have the room sanitized."

Ichigo almost snorted. Szayel had been standing by the door for five minutes.

He should have expected it to smell like sex.


	10. Chapter 10: Outside The Wall

Chapter 10

"You need to rest Grimmjow. It's been three days." Grimmjow shook his head, writing down what he saw on the microscopic level.

"Can't. Go on Szayel I'll finish this up." Grimmjow frowned as he sat on a stool, observing how the lizard's strand of DNA acted with the Methuselah DNA. Szayel frowned in worry, but he was too tired to continue on. He left the lab, Grimmjow not even noticing his departure.

This work was critical to everybody's survival, but Grimmjow's mind was far from his work.

Ichigo managed to consume his mind once again, leaving Grimmjow hot and bothered and frustrated. But, sex wasn't the only thing on his mind.

He was going to be a father.

Grimmjow never even thought he could be a father, meaning that he could get a woman pregnant. Not with his messed up genes. He was a monster to be reckon with, yet a Methuselah, his fiance managed to tame him and get pregnant with his offspring. It was very damn well possible it was a fucking miracle that Ichigo's body even accepted the female organs, let alone was functional enough to produce offspring.

Grimmjow was always told he could never sire a child. Aizen always told him that when he introduced him to the Methuselah blood it altered his DNA. His sperm count dropped apparently and his blood prevented more sperm cells from being produced. Grimmjow didn't know what he meant by all that bullshit, but since he had managed to get Ichigo pregnant, he was sure it was all a lie.

But, what was he supposed to do now?

Grimmjow didn't know how he was supposed to react to all of this.

Would it be a boy or a girl?

Would it be a monster or human?

Would it have a tail?

Would it be both gender's?

Would Ichigo carry it to full term?

He knew experiments might be performed on his offspring due to its unusual heritage, but could he possibly hold it before they took it away?

Would he even let them touch his child?

Would Ichigo?

"Are you busy?" Grimmjow jumped against his better judgement, looking over to Ichigo who stood by the lab doors. Grimmjow looked over his body, Ichigo's usual armor replaced with loose black pants and a white wife beater. Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief that anyone was able to creep up on him, turning back to his work.

"Yes," he replied, looking back to the DNA mixture. The process was slow, but there was a definite change in the Methuselah DNA. The cells were being slowly cleaned of the virus, leaving regular blood cells. The amount of cells was also increasing, the blood cells duplicating themselves.

It was becoming more human every minute.

Grimmjow tensed when hands touched his shoulders, Ichigo's sweet scent filling his nostrils. Grimmjow was about to ask him what he was doing, but soothingly Ichigo's thumbs pressed into his muscles.

Grimmjow instantly relaxed under his skilled fingers, his eyes closing as he leaned forward a little. Grimmjow could vaguely remember Ichigo doing this every time he had a hard day at work, Grimmjow glad for the small gesture. Ichigo didn't say anything for a long while, just massaged his back in all the parts Grimmjow hurt the most. Grimmjow rested his head on his folded arms, groaning softly in relief.

"Szayel told me to take you to bed."

Grimmjow would have shrugged Ichigo off and got back to work at those words, not believing they were even close to finishing their work. In three days they got most of the cells cleaned, Grimmjow had to monitor to determine how long the vaccine would take to clean all the cells.

But going to bed with Ichigo also seemed inviting.

Grimmjow weighed the pro's and con's, sighing after a long thought. He shrugged off Ichigo's hands before standing up, taking the sample and placing it in a tube. He placed it in the freezer, turning around and cleaning up the rest of the lab. He stretched with a yawn when he was done, walking over to a computer and saving all their data before shutting it down.

He turned back to Ichigo who waited patiently for him, Grimmjow grunting softly as he walked over to him. Ichigo followed him back to his room, Grimmjow walking like a zombie with his shoulders slouched and a lazy stride. Grimmjow got the key from his pocket, quickly opening the door. He held it open for Ichigo who walked in, albeit hesitantly. Grimmjow closed the door, letting his lab coat fall to the ground.

He took off his shirt before falling onto the bed, Ichigo smiling a little. Grimmjow sighed deeply, glad he could just sleep. Once he got back his memories nightmares no longer haunted his dreams, letting him sleep comfortably for once in a long time. Ichigo took off Grimmjow's combat boots and pants, the blue haired man only groaning softly to be left alone. Ichigo took off his own clothing before laying down beside Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow turned around, pulling Ichigo against his body. Ichigo stiffened slightly, looking to Grimmjow's face that was pulled into an expression of relaxation and peace. Ichigo slowly relaxed in his embrace, raising a hand up and moving a piece of hair out of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow sighed softly, Ichigo closing his eyes and pressing closer against him. He took in his spicy scent, letting out his breath in a near silent exhale.

Then his stomach growled.

"You didn't eat?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes to see Grimmjow's blue eyes staring into his own. Ichigo wasn't sure if he really wanted to have this conversation with Grimmjow, their diets very different. He would have looked away, but Grimmjow had him trapped.

"Szayel has been trying to keep me on strictly human food. Our offspring accepts it, but my hunger has yet to dissipate." Grimmjow closed his eyes for a second, Ichigo wondering if he was just going to go back to sleep. Grimmjow sat up, Ichigo looking up to him with a confused expression.

"Can you drink my blood?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo seeming caught off guard and frightened at the idea of drinking Grimmjow's blood. Ichigo slowly sat up, Grimmjow looking down to his stomach. He still couldn't really tell if he was pregnant or not, but there was a forming small bump where his abs used to be.

"I could kill you," Ichigo informed him, Grimmjow looking into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo knew he would hurt him. Methuselah didn't have two fangs which they drew blood from. All of his teeth were razor sharp, able to tear out throats if he bit down hard enough.

"No you won't," Grimmjow told him nonchalantly, taking the entire situation like they were talking about the weather. Ichigo looked away, for once telling his instincts to shut up. He craved Grimmjow's blood more than anything, but he wouldn't kill the last person he still loved on this planet.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo told him, looking away from Grimmjow who frowned in displeasure. He wouldn't risk killing his lover.

He wouldn't let himself.

"You can't kill me, Ichigo. It's most likely I'll kill you first." Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow, wondering how that fact was supposed to comfort him. Grimmjow grabbed his arm, Ichigo slowly moving when Grimmjow pulled him closer. Grimmjow pulled on Ichigo's leg, getting Ichigo to straddle his thighs.

Ichigo instantly placed his nose against Grimmjow's neck, taking in a deep breath of the sweetness below the spiciness of his scent. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's broad shoulders, moving closer against him as his urges tried to overpower his mind. Ichigo moaned in need, licking the flesh till he found the pulse. He felt himself shiver, his eyes closing.

"Go ahead, eat Ichigo." Ichigo opened his eyes, the brown irises glowing a dark red. Ichigo sank his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, hearing Grimmjow's breath hitch from pain. Ichigo felt his blood pour from his skin, taking his teeth out and replacing them with his lips. The exchange was sloppy, but Ichigo needed it. He moaned in pleasure, his body finding it hard to find it's fill. He pulled Grimmjow closer, his eyes closing. He stopped when he heard Grimmjow groan, his body feeling heavier in his hold.

Ichigo licked the wound, his saliva making the blood clot. He licked him clean, blood having poured out more than he had wanted it too. He finished cleaning him after a couple of minutes, gasping when he was pushed down to the bed. He tried to pull away, not wanting Grimmjow to see him like this. Grimmjow didn't let him escape, pinning down his arms.

Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo's face, seeing the blood on his lips. It had slid down his chin, accenting his long neck. Grimmjow never had an urge to drink blood, but it looked absolutely delicious on Ichigo.

"Don't look at me," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow wanting to tell him how beautiful he was. Instead he moved his head down, keeping his weight on his knees. He licked the blood off Ichigo's neck, feeling Ichigo stiffen beneath him. It tasted like copper, the taste disgusting to his sensitive tongue. He continued though, licking it all off his neck before licking it off his chin.

Ichigo slowly relaxed under him, Grimmjow finally getting to his lips. Ichigo probed his lips with his tongue, Grimmjow taking it into his mouth with a groan.

Ichigo suddenly pulled away from the kiss, looking over Grimmjow's face. He seemed worried, and though Grimmjow felt a little light headed he was fine. Ichigo tried to pull away, Grimmjow letting him move this time. Ichigo touched a hand to his lips, looking to Grimmjow who seemed unfazed.

Ichigo was finding it hard to accept that he had stopped. Everything he fed from he killed. Not once had he ever stressed such control in his entire life as a Methuselah, only feeding without thinking. Ichigo wasn't sure how to take it, but Grimmjow didn't seem like he was going to wait patiently till he figured it out.

"I'm okay, Ichigo."

Ichigo had never seen his prey alive for so long.

Ichigo reached a hand forward, touching it to Grimmjow's cheek. It was still warm, his skin not pale and sickly like most of the other's became. Grimmjow pulled him into his lap, Ichigo feeling his entire body.

It was warm, not cold with death.

"I told you, you wouldn't kill me." Ichigo kissed him, surprised and glad he didn't kill him. Grimmjow kissed him back, but not from escaping a near death experience. The pain from the sharp teeth and blood sucking wasn't all that bad, a part of Grimmjow's anatomy standing tall. He wasn't sure, but the feeling of having his blood drawn like that was rather exhilarating.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, holding him close. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down his back, feeling the expansion of skin with pleasure.

He moved his hands to his sides and stomach, heading for his boxers. His hands stopped though, Ichigo gasping against his lips. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, looking down to his stomach. Grimmjow seemed just as surprised, his hand not moving from the spot.

He felt his baby move.

Ichigo put a hand over his, able to feel the baby moving. It was subtle and quick, but the feeling inside of him only made it that much more real.

"Grimmjo-"

They both looked to the door when it opened, Renji standing in the open doorway. Ichigo went to move off of Grimmjow but Grimmjow grabbed his hips, keeping him in his lap. Ichigo instead opted to hide his embarrassment against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Yes?" Grimmjow inquired, Renji blinking as he brought his attention back to what he was supposed to report, away from the suggestive position he saw them in.

"The council has asked for you to be in their presence. Along with Ichigo. Immediately" Grimmjow nodded, Renji closing the door and giving them privacy.

Grimmjow had thought he had locked the door, but he guessed not.

He was wondering what that bumping noise was though. He guess he couldn't get mad since Renji did have the decency to knock first.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo who hurriedly got off his lap, pulling on clothes faster than Grimmjow could put on a shoe. Ichigo's cheeks held the faintest of blushes, Grimmjow getting out of bed fully awake.

He didn't need sleep, but it did feel nice to cuddle Ichigo for a couple of minutes.

"Don't be so tense. It's not like we were naked," Grimmjow told him as he pulled on his clothing, Ichigo not responding to him. Grimmjow walked up behind him with one shoe on, grabbing him and pulling him against his chest. Ichigo didn't struggle, Grimmjow kissing his temple.

"I train with him everyday. Now I doubt he will talk to me without teasing me." Grimmjow smiled, pulling away and pulling on a boot. They left the room, heading towards the council hall. Everybody kept looking their way, but Grimmjow didn't care. Ichigo's condition had been considered classified, but most of the base already knew. The soldiers didn't really mind, Grimmjow and Ichigo the two main freaks in the base.

Those who had been chosen to sire Ichigo's offspring didn't really mind, most of them already having families of their own. There were a few though who weren't the biggest fan of Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't really care, as long as they didn't harm his offspring they could live another day.

They walked into the council room, the doors closing behind them. They stood in the middle platform, Grimmjow looking around to all the screens. One by one they came to life, the many council members looking to them with slight fear.

Grimmjow didn't blame them.

He or Ichigo could easily kill them.

"We are safe to presume you have been informed of our decision?" Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded, their words useless against these people.

"Well then, we merely have one more thing to say." Grimmjow waited patiently for them to say it, Ichigo entwining their fingers.

"When the child is born, if it proves to be a threat we will have it thrown outside instead of killed. Along with it's mother." Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hand, Ichigo remaining unfazed to their words. That didn't seem to please them.

"Grimmjow you will stay and protect our district's, as you were bred to do. But Ichigo, hope for the sake of your child you live long enough to protect it outside of these walls." The council signed off, Grimmjow barely controlling his anger.

Ichigo just stared on.

Would he live long enough to see his child?


	11. Chapter 11: Bite Me

Chapter 11

Weeks went by with silence. Grimmjow was hardly in the gates, going out with soldiers to capture Methuselah to test the cure.

It was working.

Everything was finally coming into place. It felt like the world they had known before the first impact was coming back.

It would have been an amazing experience for Ichigo, but just when the vomiting stopped, the mood swings began.

"What do you mean I can't go on anymore missions?!" Ichigo barred his teeth in anger, but despite his rage Szayel stayed calm. Seeing Ichigo out of his original character was frightening to most of the base, the lithe orange haired man had never yelled at anybody before. He was always calm and reserved, never saying much to anybody. Now he was explosive at the strangest of moments.

"Grimmjow got to go on the latest mission! If the father of my fucking child can go, why can't I?!" Szayel was tempted to slap the overactive man, but reminding himself he was pregnant calmed his nerves. Plus it kept him away from Ichigo's claws of rage.

Ichigo was more destructive now that he was pregnant, and if Szayel pissed him off...

He would be lucky to have enough parts left to put in a body bag.

"You are five weeks pregnant Ichigo. At this moment you and your offspring are fragile," Szayel explained to him, Ichigo's expression of rage suddenly dissipating. Szayel was thinking of putting him to sleep, Ichigo's sudden swings an unexpected pathway of landmines.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Szayel sighed deeply in irritation, not even sure if he had the time to deal with this.

"No, I didn't s-"

A knock on the door interrupted his words, Ichigo looking to who had come while Szayel walked away to avoid further conversation.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, a small smirk on his lips. He was still dirty from the mission he had went on, a small cut adorning his cheek. Ichigo felt instantly calmed, but he didn't want to show it.

"You went on the mission without me," Ichigo grumbled, Grimmjow walking up to him. He smelled like the outside, a woodsy smell Ichigo loved. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath of it, throwing down his angered facade and pressing against Grimmjow's chest once he was close enough.

"Szayel said you can't go on any missions till the baby is born." Ichigo frowned in anger and frustration, not wanting to be locked up like an animal in the base.

"You could have woke me up. I could have snuck out with you." Grimmjow grinned, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's smaller body and squeezing him a little bit. Grimmjow kind of liked this Ichigo, the young man more expressive and vocal. It was nice to know what he was thinking.

"I was thinking about it, but I couldn't wake you. You looked peaceful." Ichigo couldn't help but smile, moving his head away from Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow looked down to him, Ichigo feeling something fill with blood as those erotic blue eyes stared him down.

"I need a bath," Grimmjow whispered with a wrinkle of his nose, Ichigo smirking up at him. He pressed closer, Grimmjow's eyelids becoming lidded when Ichigo pressed his member against his thigh. Ichigo leaned in closer, their lips nearly touching.

"I need something to."

"Get a room!"

Grimmjow flipped off one of his comrades from the mission that saw them through the open door, holding Ichigo close even though he tried to pull away. Ichigo looked up to him, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"Go to my room and prepare a bath. Get wet for me." The whispered words made things happen to Ichigo.

Very inappropriate things.

He hadn't seen this part of Grimmjow since before the first impact, the last time he saw his true lover.

But now he was coming back with a vengeance.

Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow smirking seductively. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow kissed him, his body flush against his. Grimmjow reached a hand up, grabbing a handful of Ichigo's orange hair.

Ichigo groaned, his hands slowly sliding down to Grimmjow's zipper. Grimmjow picked him up and placed him on a table, Ichigo wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as his larger hands slid up his shirt.

Ichigo was in heaven.

"Not in my lab!"

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, pushing Grimmjow away. He left quickly out of fear of punishment, Grimmjow chuckling as he watched him go.

"You could have ruined my equipment!" Szayel roared after Ichigo, Grimmjow looking to the shorter pink haired man. Szayel gave Grimmjow the look of a God giving judgement, but he knew from Grimmjow's laid back look his scolding would do little.

"Status report," Szayel sighed, fixing his table. Grimmjow cleared his throat, standing at ease.

"We lost one man to infection, five Methuselah were captured. Early return to regather supplies." Szayel nodded, turning away from Grimmjow and grabbing something off his desk.

"You will stay this turn. I'll have the others sent out in an hour." Grimmjow nodded, Szayel looking to him with a frown.

"You got hurt."

The cut on Grimmjow's cheek wasn't flashy, already healed. But even so it still meant he got hurt. If one of their best was becoming weak, he could be an easy target for Grimmjow.

"A soldier freaked out and shot when I had a Methuselah down. The bullet barely grazed me." Szayel nodded, waving him away.

Grimmjow was glad to leave, hurrying to his room. He opened the door so fast he thought the hinges would come off, looking around with narrowed eyes. Ichigo was nowhere to be found, Grimmjow slowly walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Ichigo?" He called as he locked the door, his eyes looking to the steam that poured out of the bathroom.

He didn't even know they still had hot water at this hour.

He slowly walked over, peeking his head into the bathroom. Ichigo was bent over the tub, his hand testing the waters temperature. Grimmjow smirked, resting against the doorframe as he enjoyed the view of his lovers ass.

Grimmjow could kind of see the difference in Ichigo's stomach from here, the small bump not really growing much. Grimmjow knew not all women grew big when they were pregnant, but they were usually bigger than how Ichigo was right now.

Grimmjow was hoping everything would turn out okay. As his first and possibly last child, he wished only that it remained safe and was healthy.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo who was standing by the bathtub, a hand on his hip in waiting.

"And if I do?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo hiking an eyebrow. He turned away, stepping into the tub. He sat down, Grimmjow's eyes snapping to his legs that spread slowly. Ichigo splashed some water onto his chest, rubbing over his skin in a slow dance of the fingers. Ichigo looked to him with near innocence, leaning back against the tub.

"Then I don't mind making a show."

Grimmjow took off his shirt, not in the mood to watch a show when he could eat too.

"You have to clean off before coming in here," Ichigo told him, his brown eyes looking to Grimmjow's straining erection. Grimmjow was tempted to tell him no, but he was covered in dirt and blood. He walked over to the pipe against the wall, turning it on.

More water than he expected came out, Grimmjow quickly rinsing off everything. He felt a hand on his hip as he washed off his hair, Ichigo's heat like a beacon to Grimmjow's cold skin.

"Hold your breath." Grimmjow opened his eyes, wondering what Ichigo was going to do. His eyes closed shut when he felt a wicked tongue against his balls, spreading his legs a little more.

Because of his excitement he started breathing faster, placing his hands against the wall. He choked because Ichigo took his balls into his warm mouth and because he sucked in water.

Grimmjow turned off the water, shaking from the sudden cold air of the room and Ichigo's attentions.

Ichigo moved between his legs, getting on his knees in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked down to him, Ichigo looking up to him. Grimmjow grinned, looking away before he came all over Ichigo's pretty face.

The man was a incubus.

Grimmjow slicked back his hair, closing his eyes when Ichigo's lips encased his member. His mouth was hot, the wetness making Grimmjow's legs shake. He pressed his face against his arm, groaning softly.

Ichigo bobbed his head quickly a few times before pulling away, stroking Grimmjow's engorged member slowly.

"Getting shy?" Ichigo teased, Grimmjow looking down to his incubus. He narrowed his eyes in arousal, wanting so badly to fuck that grin off his lovers lips. Ichigo stood up, face to face with Grimmjow.

"Come on," Ichigo urged, grabbing Grimmjow's arm and pulling him away from the wall. Grimmjow followed blindly, Ichigo loving the control he had over his lover.

'Mate.'

Grimmjow almost stopped walking at the voice, his body itching to take Ichigo like an animal.

'Rut with mate.'

Grimmjow felt he couldn't control his own body, pulling Ichigo close with a growl. Ichigo saw the color in Grimmjow's eyes change, his immediate reaction to run. Grimmjow had a hold on him though, his strength rivaling Ichigo's.

Grimmjow placed Ichigo in the tub, getting in himself. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow pulled him into his lap, surprised when Grimmjow kissed him.

Usually this other side wanted him dead. It was rather surprising when it seemed like he was becoming a love interest.

He tried to pull away but Grimmjow held on tight, his claws close to sinking into Ichigo's delicate back.

Ichigo was slow to act, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow purred happily, releasing Ichigo's flesh. One hand grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair, the other moving to Ichigo's hole. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a moan, swatting Grimmjow's hand away.

Grimmjow growled in displeasure, but it was cut short when Ichigo grabbed his member. Ichigo looked down to what he was doing, hissing softly as he pushed Grimmjow's member into his body. The amount of water they could use in a day to bath wasn't much, but even so it took away some of the saliva Ichigo used himself to slicken his hole for entry.

Grimmjow watched enthralled, letting go of Ichigo's hair to trail his hands up Ichigo's hips and sides.

Once Ichigo breached his inner muscles, he slid down easily, Grimmjow feeling something wet inside Ichigo. He thrusted up, Ichigo moaning instead of hissing in pain.

It felt like Ichigo was wet like a girl, and just as sensitive. Grimmjow didn't know that was possible, but when he thrusted up again Ichigo threw his head back with a cry. Grimmjow wasn't sure what the sound was so thrusted again, Ichigo thrusting down against him with a loud moan of pleasure. Grimmjow started a fast pace with little thought of Ichigo needed to adjust, Ichigo not seeming to mind in the least.

"Oh god... Don't stop!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he bounced in his lap, Grimmjow's hips thrusting up against him. Ichigo let his head tilt back, moans flowing freely from his lips.

It hurt a tad more than he would have liked when he entered him, but once he was inside the pain was brought down significantly. Ichigo had a lot of time by himself to explore since Grimmjow was gone a lot, and the fact he was creating a natural lubricant scared him a bit.

Going to Szayel about it was embarrassing, but Szayel didn't go into detail.

"Your body is changing to accommodate the baby. Like a female. You may even start producing milk."

Ichigo was relieved and confused.

But now none of it mattered, Ichigo lost in heaven. Grimmjow kissed his neck with a groan, his hips not even seeming to get tired. He was going deep inside, Ichigo throwing his head back with a loud moan when Grimmjow tapped against his prostate.

"Ah! T-There! Right there!"

Ichigo arched against Grimmjow, the position making Grimmjow drill straight into Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo nearly screamed, Grimmjow growling against Ichigo's red nipple appreciatively. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair and pulled his head back, smashing their lips together in the need for his lips.

Grimmjow panted against his mouth, forcing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo bit down lightly, Grimmjow going into a frenzy.

Ichigo cried out when Grimmjow pulled out and pressed him against the tub wall, Ichigo looking over his shoulder to Grimmjow. The blue haired man looked like an animal, his eyes full of lust and anger.

"Do you think you are above me?" Ichigo shivered at the sound of the voice, hearing two voices instead of one. Ichigo was tempted to tease, but he wanted it so bad it hurt.

"No," he replied, Grimmjow grabbing Ichigo's hips. Ichigo cried out when he pushed inside with little warning, Grimmjow growling as he took him roughly. Ichigo moaned against his arm, so lost he couldn't remember his name.

Even though Grimmjow's other side scared him, Ichigo couldn't help but be addicted to how it fucked him. The Grimmjow he knew before always had a tender side, making sure Ichigo wasn't hurt when they had sex.

This other side, this Grimmjow he knew now was way different. It was all about pleasure, the pain nothing but an after thought. Ichigo liked this, liked being used like this.

Grimmjow growled again, Ichigo feeling him twitch inside him. He reached between his legs to stroke himself, resting against the tub edge.

"Harder," Ichigo breathed, Grimmjow biting down on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo cried out, his vision starting to get blurry. He felt the need to feed, to fuck.

Ichigo cried out when Grimmjow pulled out, two of his fingers pressing into his hole. Ichigo wanted to feel Grimmjow cum inside him, his fingers not enough for him.

Ichigo pulled away, the water suddenly cold. Ichigo got out of the tub, Grimmjow quickly following after him. They stumbled to the bed, Ichigo straddling Grimmjow's thighs.

Grimmjow looked up to him with feral eyes, Ichigo panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ride me," the two voices demanded, Ichigo quickly lowering himself down onto Grimmjow's member. He stayed there for a second once he reached the base, small moans of sensitivity vibrating in his throat.

"Mate doesn't stop."

Ichigo put his hands against Grimmjow's chest for balance as Grimmjow bucked up his hips, Ichigo finding a rhythm to move with him.

"Don't stop!" Ichigo whimpered, crying out when he almost came when Grimmjow hit his prostate. His member leaked onto Grimmjow's stomach, Ichigo tempted to stroke himself but wanting to prolong this session longer. Ichigo leaned down, kissing Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow groaned in need, Ichigo moving just a tad faster against him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's ass, spreading his cheeks to go deeper.

Ichigo trailed his kisses to Grimmjow's neck, his vision blurring again. Ichigo panted against his flesh, his tongue poking out to taste Grimmjow's salty flesh. He parted his lips, his sharp teeth glistening with saliva.

When Ichigo bit down, the reaction was immediate.

Ichigo gasped when he was flipped onto his back, Grimmjow growling in warning as he pinned him down by his arms.

Ichigo thought he would kill him, his eyes filling with tears.

He couldn't control his urges anymore, Szayel warned him of the consequences of his actions. Ichigo closed his eyes when Grimmjow growled again, tasting his lovers blood on his lips.

"Methuselah."

Grimmjow thought to kill the thing that bite him, but his monster said no. Grimmjow growled, wondering why. His blurred vision cleared though, Grimmjow freezing for a second. His mate has bit him.

Ichigo opened his eyes when his wrists were released, Grimmjow's darkened eyes full of lust and anger.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow spread his legs, the wound Ichigo had made already healing. Grimmjow sunk his claws into Ichigo's thighs, Ichigo shakily wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Mate."

Ichigo wasn't sure what Grimmjow would do, scared for his own life.

"Hungry?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, Grimmjow blinking once.

'Taste mate.'

Grimmjow leaned down, running his tongue over Ichigo's inner thigh. A Methuselah tasted sour, but his mate tasted salty and sweet. Grimmjow moved down lower, Ichigo reaching a hand down and grabbing his hair.

"Grimmjow don't," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow looking back up to Ichigo. He stuck out his tongue, lapping up some of the juices from Ichigo's hole. Ichigo pulled away, not wanting that part of himself to be explored.

'Comfort mate.'

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up into a sitting position, pulling Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo was shaking, Grimmjow running his hands up his back.

Grimmjow touched his own shoulder with a finger, Ichigo unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Feed."

Ichigo shook his head, afraid of what Grimmjow would do to him. Grimmjow lifted him up some, Ichigo wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow entered him, his vision blurring again but this time with tears.

Grimmjow, the destroyer of things like him, was letting him feed from him?

"Mate," Grimmjow growled lowly, Ichigo crying out when Grimmjow started a fast pace. Ichigo kissed him, needing comfort, confirmation. Grimmjow didn't try to pull away, his hand starting to stroke Ichigo's semi hard member. Ichigo held onto him tighter, the mood slowly setting back to arousal.

Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow bit his tongue, his arousal hard again. Grimmjow purred happily, Ichigo grinding against him and moaning when he touched his prostate. Ichigo got lost in the feeling again, but this time it was a tad more gentle and tender. Ichigo opened his eyes when Grimmjow growled, his blue eyes less dark. Ichigo's breath hitched when Grimmjow dipped moving, Grimmjow moving Ichigo down to his back without pulling out. Ichigo gripped the sheets, Grimmjow moving over him. Ichigo moaned when he started to thrust fast, his vision blurring.

Ichigo didn't know he had bit down on Grimmjow's shoulder till the blue haired man groaned in pain, his jaw not unlocking even though he ordered himself to let go.

Grimmjow became more rough, Ichigo pulling away from his shoulder when he started to stroke him again. Ichigo arched with a groan, Grimmjow speeding up slightly. Grimmjow moved down, his teeth sinking into Ichigo's flesh enough to make him bleed. Suddenly Ichigo felt his orgasm crash against him, a scream of pleasure and pain escaping his throat.

Grimmjow came into his body with a groan, Ichigo shaking like he was freezing to death. He was gasping for air, his entire body having been torn apart.

Grimmjow pulled away from his neck, his eyes the normal blue that indicated his other side had finally receded.

Grimmjow chuckled, the sound confusing Ichigo. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo, falling down on the bed next to him. Ichigo slowly sat up, looking to Grimmjow who was grinning like a fool.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to him.

"I felt you cum."


	12. Chapter 12: Spears And Death

Chapter 12

Author's note: My last chapter wasn't the best, I have to say. My muse is being bitch, I'm about to start college so I'm rather off course. Sorry people. But now it's all like, write or I'll kill you.

...

Grimmjow couldn't remember anything. Couldn't remember what he ate, what he said.

Ichigo...

"What is it?"

Szayel didn't respond for a long second, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow with worry.

He was seven weeks along, the pressure of the weeks ahead nothing compared to this moment.

"It's a boy."

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin with pride, Ichigo just as excited as him. Szayel pointed out the baby's manhood, but suddenly it moved. They were all shocked, Szayel stuttering slightly.

"She has a tail."

Ichigo gasped in shock, Grimmjow not sure if he could believe it.

He was having a daughter... With a tail?

...

Grimmjow blinked away the memory, looking around the room he was in. It was an isolation room, Grimmjow wondering how he got there. Did he lose control again?

'Get up.'

Grimmjow blinked, slowly moving his arms and legs. They weren't tied down like he thought they were, Grimmjow slowly sitting up. He looked to the door when it opened, a nurse walking into the room.

"You've been out for a long time, Mr. Jeagerjaqe. Can I get you anything?"

'Lie.'

"Jeagerjaques."

The nurse seemed surprised from his voice, Grimmjow rubbing his temple that ached with the feeling of pressure. His hand was twitching slightly, Grimmjow opening his eyes but keeping them trained on the ground.

They had given him shock therapy, that was why he couldn't remember anything.

"It's Mr. Jeagerjaques."

The nurse cleared her throat before nodding, Grimmjow looking up. Her pen was held close against her bosom, pointed towards him as a cautionary weapon.

Grimmjow didn't stand up, instead pretended he was clueless.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked, the nurse untensing just slightly. Grimmjow could almost smell the fear wafting off from her, his eyes looking around to check for any cameras.

There were four, and they were all on.

"Where am I?" The nurse lowered her pen with a smile, Grimmjow tempted to growl at her. He didn't though, painting a look of confusion on his face. The nurse walked up to him, stopping only a few feet from him. Grimmjow swallowed thickly, the nurse breathing deeply.

"There had been an accident Mr. Jeagerjaques. Six years ago on your way to work, you got into a car crash. Your fiance had been in the car with you at the time. I'm afraid to say she didn't make it."

'Cry.'

Grimmjow would have said no, but speaking to himself would have not painted a picture of stable. He looked down to the ground, forcing up tears. He covered his mouth with one hand, taking in a shaky breath.

'Now wait. The camera's will turn off in two minutes.'

Grimmjow never knew his other side could speak full coherent sentences.

Grimmjow sobbed into his hand, the nurse sitting down on the bed next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, Grimmjow making them shake to make it seem like he was crying. She shushed him softly, Grimmjow taking the hand off his mouth. He slid his hands into his hair, counting down the seconds.

"I know this is hard, Mr. Jeagerjaques. It's not easy to lose a loved one. I'll give you some time alone."

'Don't let her leave.'

Grimmjow took in a sharp breath, grabbing the woman's hand. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow, her pen once again aimed as a cautionary weapon.

"Please stay." The nurse lowered her pen, Grimmjow standing up and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

'Now. Kill her.'

Grimmjow sniffled, holding her tighter.

"You know what I just remembered?" Grimmjow whispered, the nurse pulling away enough to look at his face. Grimmjow grabbed her pen, his other hand grabbing a handful of her hair. She opened her mouth to scream, but Grimmjow was faster.

She gasped in shock, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes as he pushed the pen farther into her neck. Grimmjow let her go, her body falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"My fiance was a man."

Grimmjow looked to the door when it beeped, looking around the room for a weapon.

'Don't fight. Hide her body beneath the bed.'

Grimmjow followed the orders, sitting down on the bed and putting his head into his hands. He worked up tears, watching the floor to make sure no blood or body parts showed. He kicked her hand further beneath the bed.

The door opened, Grimmjow taking in a sharp breath. He didn't look up, but from the sound of shuffling feet, four people walked into the room.

'Don't speak unless spoken to.' Grimmjow nodded his head just slightly.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked up, rage building in his mind and soul when he saw Szayel and Renji standing in the doorway. One man he didn't know, but the fourth he knew all too well.

"Father?"

Aizen moved in front of the rest, a smirk adorning his lips. Grimmjow suddenly remembered he had been turned, but he was normal now. His blood smelled human, no longer Methuselah.

'The cure works.'

Grimmjow stood up, stumbling slightly to portray that his motor skills weren't that great from his exaggerated six years of slumber.

It took the serum three days to cure half the body.

How long had Grimmjow been sleeping?

"Grimmjow, it's nice to see you alive and well." Grimmjow wiped away his tears, Szayel frowning slightly. Grimmjow sniffled, looking to Aizen who didn't walk any closer.

'Fall to your knees. Cry.'

Grimmjow did, Renji coming to his aid. A gun was strapped to Renji's hip, Grimmjow looking away from Renji to the floor. Grimmjow wouldn't budge, placing his head on the floor.

"I lost my fiance. It was all my fault." That got Aizen moving, the older man kneeling in front of him. He touched a hand to Grimmjow's head, Grimmjow crying harder.

"Who told you that you had a fiance?"

Grimmjow grabbed Renji's gun, shooting the red head in the face. He shot the man he didn't know, shooting Szayel in the leg so he couldn't run. He pointed the gun at Aizen, the brown haired man seeming surprised.

"When were you cured?" Grimmjow asked, glancing to Szayel. He was holding his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears streamed down the pink haired man's face, Grimmjow almost feeling sorry for him.

He looked back to Aizen, his hand not shaking as he kept the gun trained on his head. Aizen stayed calm, licking his lips.

"Yesterday. Your blood helped the cure become better. It only took an hour before I was myself again." Grimmjow frowned, not knowing his blood could have done such a thing. Szayel had been right.

Grimmjow was part of the key.

"Now that I got my life back, Grimmjow..." Aizen took a step forward, Grimmjow growling softly in warning. Aizen's eyes were full of insanity, Grimmjow wanting nothing more than to take the glow of life away from his eyes.

"I won't let you take it from me."

Grimmjow grunted when something grabbed his ankle, the nurse halfway from underneath the bed. She spit out blood, Grimmjow shooting her in the chest.

He grunted when he was punched, dropping the gun to the floor. He grabbed Aizen's wrist when he tried to punch him again, punching him in the gut. Aizen kicked him in the knee, Grimmjow letting go of Aizen's wrist and stumbling back. He ducked when Aizen tried to punch his face, blocking another hit with his arm.

"I should have kept you in a cage!" Aizen yelled, Grimmjow grabbing his arm and jumping over Aizen. He pressed his back to Aizen's, his arm bent over his shoulder.

Aizen cried out in agony, Grimmjow snapping the bone completely. He grunted when he was stabbed in the side, moving away from Aizen quickly. Grimmjow looked down to the knife in his side, panting from adrenaline and fear. He pulled it out quickly, nearly screaming in agony. He panted through clenched teeth, looking to Aizen who was cursing like a sailor.

Grimmjow took a step forward, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought of how to take him down.

'Throw it.'

Grimmjow blinked, looking down to the knife. He looked up, Aizen finally looking his way. Grimmjow took in a sharp breath, tightening his hold on the hilt of the knife.

"I'll kill you, Grimmjow. Then maybe I'll get a small taste of your lover. The whore would spread his legs like a slave."

Grimmjow threw the knife with a roar, the song it sang ending abruptly when it pierced through Aizen's head. Grimmjow growled in rage, Aizen gasping softly. He slowly lifted a hand, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes in disgust and rage.

"M-My son."

Grimmjow punched the knife further into his head, a sickening crack resounding in the air. Aizen's lifeless body fell to the ground, Grimmjow turning around and looking to Szayel. The pink haired man was trying to scurry away, Grimmjow stomping towards him. He picked him up by his throat, Szayel grabbing Grimmjow's wrist with a choked gasp.

"What the fuck is going on Szayel?" Grimmjow growled, Szayel looking into his eyes full of fear.

"H-How?" He managed to choke out, Grimmjow dropping him to the ground. Szayel cried out in agony, Grimmjow grabbing the gun from the ground and pointing it at the bleeding man.

"I've been shocked many times, Szayel. I recognize the symptoms."

Szayel grit his teeth when Grimmjow picked him up by his collar, Grimmjow's claws promising death. Grimmjow growled in warning, pressing the gun against Szayel's temple.

"Where's Ichigo, Szayel?"

Szayel looked into his eyes, panting through the pain he was in.

"I-In the maternity ward. The council plans to extract the child then kill Ichigo. You were supposed to forget everything." Grimmjow looked to the cameras, but they still weren't on.

"Why?" He asked, Szayel not responding. Grimmjow shot him in the other leg, Szayel crying out loudly.

Grimmjow was in no mood to play games.

"B-Because they're starting a war! America has been lying about their gasoline amounts, leaving us to go off by mere juices. W-We need you and the child to destroy America and get us the gasoline!"

Grimmjow frowned, standing up. He looked down to Szayel, pointing the gun at Szayel's head.

"I'll make sure you die this time, Szayel." Szayel screeched like a Methuselah, his arms stretching away from his body. Grimmjow shot him in the head, silence stabbing his ears.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, grabbing Szayel's key card.

The fucking man had been a mutant.

Grimmjow didn't even know this base had a maternity ward, stopping at a corner. He didn't look at anybody that walked by him, trying to think.

'Make a left up ahead.'

Grimmjow nodded, walking further down the hallway. He turned the first left, walking down a long hallway.

'Make a right. The second one." Grimmjow ignored the first turn, not answering to some guy who called his name. Grimmjow sniffed the air, Ichigo's sweet smell suddenly hitting his nose. Grimmjow breathed it in, hoping he wasn't too late.

'Go straight down. Enter the door labeled with M.'

Grimmjow wondered how his other side knew this, but he couldn't have been surprised. Apparently he started sleep walking rather recently.

'I couldn't trust your friends. They give bad directions.'

Grimmjow didn't even know he had friends here.

He saw the door, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. The doors opened before he even got close to them, Grimmjow freezing in caution.

He blinked in confusion when a guard was thrown out, almost jumping when he heard a screech.

'Mate.'

Ichigo stomped out, his hands and face bloody. Behind the doors it was a massacre, blood and guts splattered everywhere. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his anger filled glare dissipating. Grimmjow breathed in relief, Ichigo rushing to his side. Grimmjow hugged him tight, closing his eyes.

A pregnant Methuselah could only be taken down by a Royal.

Grimmjow pulled away, looking around. Guards were coming, and fast.

'Head into the ward. Look for a red door.'

Grimmjow didn't explain to Ichigo what his other side was telling him, instead he pulled him back into the ward and sealed the doors shut.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in confusion, Grimmjow shushing him softly.

"Look for a red door," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo leaving to do as told. Grimmjow moved boxes, beds, chairs, anything he could find he barricaded the door with.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow stopped, running towards Ichigo's voice. Ichigo stood in front of a door that looked like a door fit for a five year old.

'That door. Now open it.'

Grimmjow did, his eyes widening in disbelief. Outside the door was the wall. They could easily just walk onto the cement.

"Ichigo go," Grimmjow urged, Ichigo moving quickly. He got through the door, Grimmjow getting out himself out.

'Jump into the Forbidden.'

"Ichigo jump into the forest!" Grimmjow yelled over the wind that blew against them, Ichigo jumping down easily enough.

Grimmjow stood up, a gasp tearing through his lips. The pain left him frozen in place, Grimmjow looking down to his stomach. A spear was pierced through his stomach, Grimmjow spitting out blood.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed, Grimmjow breaking the front end of the spear. He fell to one knee, his vision blurring.

He remembered falling.

It felt like he was sleeping.

He remembered being dragged, the pain, the cold.

Then he saw a face.

"What did you do this time, Sexta?"

Starkk.


	13. Chapter 13: Protection Of The Enemy

Chapter 13

For three straight days, Ichigo didn't leave Grimmjow's side. Starkk told him the wound wasn't fatal once he removed the spear, but even so Ichigo worried. A hole was in the middle of Grimmjow's stomach. Starkk had managed to stop the bleeding, but Ichigo couldn't tell if it was healing or not.

On the fourth day Starkk told Ichigo to go outside, he needed to change Grimmjow's bandages and he couldn't do it with Ichigo breathing down his neck.

Ichigo went outside obediently, jumping to a different tree. The shelter he and Grimmjow used to make love, was possibly going to be Grimmjow's death bed. Ichigo couldn't, didn't want to think of it that way.

He sat down on a branch, sighing softly in sadness.

He had trusted those people. Renji, the only true friend he had on the base, tried to kill him. Szayel, the scientist that raised him as a son tried to dissect him, and take his baby away from him. The council had it planned all along.

Ichigo looked down to the ground, thinking of all the signs that signaled that the council would do this. He should have seen it coming in Szayel. The Szayel he knew would have wanted to experiment on the baby, so when he said the council wanted to...

Ichigo punched the tree trunk with a growl, jumping down from the tree. He paced back and forth, thinking about all the signs.

The council never changed their minds, the council would neutralize a threat, not send it away.

Renji had been acting strange every time Ichigo brought up things about his baby.

Fuck, Ichigo should have known!

Ichigo sat down on the forest floor, his head pressed against his raised knees. Ichigo had never cried alone. Usually when he cried, Grimmjow was about to kill him. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he thought back to all of those days when he feared Grimmjow, how many times he told Grimmjow he loved him while he slept.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath, wiping his eyes.

He may never be able to tell him that again.

Ichigo looked out to the distance, seeing glowing eyes staring back at him. Ichigo frowned in worry and caution, standing up to face whoever stared at him like that.

"Why do you cry, human?" Ichigo was confused, his eyes widening in disbelief when an infected baboon walked from behind the tree. Ichigo was wondering if it was the baboon that talked, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"I do not wish to harm you, human."

Ichigo heard the voice in his head. The baboons mouth didn't open when he heard the voice, Ichigo unsure of how it was possible for a baboon to talk to him telepathically.

"You are a pregnant male, human. I can not fathom how that is possible." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was just insulted or not.

"Can you understand me?" Ichigo asked aloud, the baboon sitting down on the ground. It picked up a piece of bark, moving the leaves to show Ichigo the dirt.

The baboon started writing in Japanese.

Ichigo slowly moved closer, looking down to what the baboon was writing.

'I was one of the first to be given the serum. To change man, first we must change ourselves.'

"The scientist was trying to make me human. I do not have the right vocal cords to speak your language, but she has boosted my brain activity by fifty percent. For man it increases your muscle and body productivity. You gained strength, but became mindless bottom feeders."

Ichigo didn't know all of this, but it must have had some truth. As a Methuselah, he could easily move a car. Grimmjow could throw one if he put his mind to it. Ichigo looked to the baboon, seeing a scar by its ear.

"She showed me no mercy. For many days and nights she tortured me." Ichigo touched his stomach when he felt a sudden pain, breathing through it.

"Your offspring comes soon."

Ichigo looked back to the baboon, the pain slowly fading. Ichigo didn't know much about how things came to be, but he did know that what he was being told was possibly right.

And that he was talking to a baboon.

"The other baboons are not as smart, but they have chosen me as their leader. I come to you in need for help." The baboon stood, walking away on all fours. Ichigo didn't know what to do, sheathing his sword. If the baboon wanted him dead, Ichigo was sure he would have tried by now.

"Follow me."

Ichigo looked back to the tree shelter, wondering if Grimmjow would pass away or wake up while he was gone. What if the council found them and tried to kill them while he was gone?

"I have men watching your mate and friend. They will be safe." Ichigo looked back to the baboon that waited by the edge of the forest, Ichigo's hands clenching into fists.

Ichigo followed the baboon into the forest, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword just in case there was foul play. The baboon didn't speak to him for a long while as they walked, Ichigo looking around to his changing surroundings.

The trees became thicker, less sunlight spearing through the leaves. Ichigo felt he could almost see clearer in the darkness, seeing all of his surroundings like it was day.

"Why do you need my help? My friend would be more helpful," Ichigo told the baboon, silence following his claim.

"Your mate and friend are made to hunt us. Your mate may have seen past your heritage, but neither he nor your friend will see past ours." Ichigo frowned, not realising until now that Grimmjow had accepted him as a Methuselah, but not a threat.

"You're the only Methuselah that conceived, loved, and survived alongside a Royal. The only one." Ichigo almost blushed a little bit as he thought about how he and Grimmjow met for the second time.

"Welcome, to my home."

The baboon stopped in a clearing, the sun mostly blocked out by trees that stood tall. Thousands of glowing eyes stared down at him, Ichigo turning in a slow circle to see all of them. As a pregnant Methuselah he had a chance, but Grimmjow didn't.

Not against this army.

"We have no intentions of hurting your mate. We need your help Ichigo. And in turn we'll protect you, your mate, friend, and offspring." Ichigo looked down to the baboon, wondering what it was they needed so much help on.

"I need you to stop the machine. It's tearing down the forest, and getting closer to my home. I need you to convince your mate and friend to help us save our home."

Ichigo looked to the forest around him, to all the baboons in hiding.

"You tried to kill me and my squad, why should I?" Ichigo asked, looking to a baby baboon that ran towards him. The mother screeched in fear and rage, Ichigo surprised when it jumped onto his shoulder. Ichigo didn't know what to do, all the baboons barely held at bay by their leader as they watched with rage and worry.

Ichigo took it off his shoulder, holding it at arm's length.

"I had been sick. My men acted on their own accord from hunger since I was not able to find them a food source."

The baby baboon tried to screech but wasn't able to, Ichigo unable to hold back a smile. It burped, putting a finger in its mouth. Ichigo put it on the ground, patting its butt. It ran back to its mother, the other baboons calming down when he didn't harm the baby.

"They still may be blood thirsty, but they're not mindless."

Ichigo took in a deep breath.

What would Grimmjow do?

What would he do for his daughter?

"Please, Ichigo."

:::+:::

Starkk cleaned off the blood that had managed to seep out of the wound, sighing softly. The wound was healing, only the size of a quarter now. But it was a quarter sized opening through Grimmjow's stomach. Starkk sighed, bandaging Grimmjow up again.

"Where's Ichigo?" The voice was soft, almost vulnerable in a way. Starkk stopped, looking to Grimmjow's face. His eyes stared at the entrance of the shelter, they didn't turn to him even though Starkk called his name.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Starkk finished with the bandages, moving away from Grimmjow.

"I sent him out so I could change your bandages. He's been by your side the entire time you slept." Grimmjow smiled a little at that, slowly sitting up.

"Careful Grimmjow, I can only fix your dumbass so many times." Grimmjow ignored him, walking to the exit while holding his stomach. He looked around, his eyes desperately searching for Ichigo.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's orange hair before he could even step into the clearing. Grimmjow maneuvered down the tree instead of jumping, Ichigo's eyes glowing bright at the sight of him. Grimmjow knew that happened whenever Ichigo was happy, and he was just as happy to see him.

Grimmjow's smile fell when a baboon walked out from the forest behind Ichigo, Starkk coming out of the shelter.

"What's wr-"

Starkk immediately reacted when he saw the baboon, unsheathing his sword. Ichigo raised a hand, shaking his head. Grimmjow knew that seeing him hurt must have been hard for Ichigo, but what was he doing?

"I mean no harm."

Grimmjow growled, walking down the rest of the tree. He didn't get any closer, his eyes eyes narrowing in anger.

"They said you were dead."

Starkk looked to Grimmjow in confusion, the baboon walking closer.

This particular baboon was not given a name, despite Number One. He was the first animal they experimented on with the serum. He was at first a blood thirsty animal, but within a year of being introduced to the serum, his craving for blood was brought to manageable levels. Within another month he almost had the brain capacity of a human.

Grimmjow read he was exterminated, but that was obviously wrong.

"That is what the scientist thought. It was not fact." Grimmjow growled again, Ichigo walking up to him.

"They need our help Grimmjow. They're going to start to expand the district. They're tearing down the Forbidden."

Grimmjow growled, his mind already set.

"Leave."

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him.

"Listen Grimmjow, we can't go back to the district. We can't go to any of them. If they tear down the Forbidden, they'll kill me. They'll kill our daughter!" Grimmjow frowned in anger at the thought, but he couldn't find it in himself to agree.

'I do not trust him, Sexta. But to protect the Forbidden may be our offspring's only chance.'

Grimmjow looked to the baboon, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Fine, but if even one of your comrades enters my territory, I'll kill them."

The baboon lowered his head in a bow, turning away.

"We will keep watch for intruders from afar. Sleep Sexta."

Grimmjow growled again, turning away from the baboon and Ichigo. Starkk was confused, his eyes flickering to Ichigo who just shook his head.

"They could have killed you," Grimmjow growled as they entered into the shelter, Starkk leaving them to gather food.

"I know Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned around, grabbing Ichigo by the neck. Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow's irises a dark blue. Two voices spoke to him, Ichigo feeling a small pang of fear.

"Then why did you go with him?" Grimmjow let Ichigo go, walking away from him. Ichigo wasn't hurt, but he was a little angered. After all this time he spent waiting for Grimmjow, rage was all he was given.

"I could have lost you, and the b-"

"And I almost lost you!" Grimmjow wasn't expecting Ichigo's sudden outburst, the orange haired man seething. Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow, slapping him so hard Grimmjow stumbled back.

"I was only doing what I thought was right! Do you really think you could fight like this?! It pains you to even walk!"

Grimmjow didn't know what to say, Ichigo panting through clenched teeth. Grimmjow instantly regretted what he did when Ichigo started to cry, Ichigo's cheeks becoming red. Ichigo wiped away his tears, looking to Grimmjow with love and anger.

"When I saw you get stabbed, I thought I had lost you."

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo, pulling him into an embrace. Ichigo sniffled, pressing his face against Grimmjow's chest.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

"I love you," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow feeling the growl build in his throat.

"Mine."

Grimmjow couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Author's note: This isn't Planet of the Apes, it's just a telepathic baboon.


	14. Chapter 14: Healing Process

Chapter 14

"What do you mean you lost them?"

Gin turned around, his eyes opening as his smile faltered slightly. The soldiers in front of him shook in their boots, Gin not sure what he was being told was right.

The mutants did not only kill three of the most important people in the district, Grimmjow also killed Aizen. Gin looked down to his friends body, wondering why his son was so vengeful.

Everything that happened in the past gave him what he had today.

Gin walked up to the taller soldier out of the two, his smile returning. He knew this soldier had the answer, he just wasn't telling him.

"Where did they go?" He asked more softly, the soldier swallowing thickly. He parted his lips, stuttering at first.

"Spit it out!" Gin yelled, the soldier backing up slightly in fear. Gin never liked to yell, but to make these stubborn people talk, he had to show more violence.

"The Forbidden. They entered into the Forbidden. We lost them at the border." Gin smiled, touching a hand to the soldier's shoulder. The soldier tensed but Gin didn't do anything to him. Instead Gin walked away, forcing the soldier to follow him. Gin stopped in front of Renji's blasted open face, pushing the soldier down to his knees next to him.

"I don't care if they are in the Forbidden. Wasn't this man your leader?" The soldier nodded, Renji's body picked up by the cleaning crew. After all he had done and he was picked up by the cleaning crew.

"Then find them, to revenge your leader."

Gin walked out of the lab, sighing in annoyance when the soldier started to cry. He walked to the maternity ward, opening the doors with little regard for the dead.

"Sir you c-"

Gin looked to the man that talked to him, pulling out his ID. He put it away, the man seeming scared now. Gin smiled wide, the man taking a step back.

"What were you saying?" Gin asked, the man shaking his head.

"Nothing sir."

Gin walked away, looking to all of the men and woman that had been slaughtered. A pregnant Methuselah was the most deadly it seemed like. He walked up to a pale man, standing next to him by a small red door.

"What do you see Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra was silent for a long moment, his eyes never leaving the red door. Gin got down to his knees, opening the red door.

The wall was right in front of him. Gin frowned in confusion, wondering why anyone would want a door by the wall.

It was suicidal.

"Grimmjow made it. The monster inside him knew this would happen."

Gin didn't like that. It seemed that monster, Grimmjow, was always one step ahead of them. Gin closed the door, turning away.

"Have it sealed up with cement. No one comes in or out of here unless they have a district base ID."

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding, Gin walking out of the maternity ward with an ever present smile.

He stopped by Renji's apprentice, a small girl that didn't seem to have much power.

"Rukia, assemble your men. Control the machines that are tearing down the Forbidden. Find me those monsters."

Rukia nodded, but there was a question in her eyes.

"Speak," Gin told her, Rukia looking to him.

"What about the cure sir?" Gin had orders, and since she was to be his second in command, he guessed he could tell her.

"It will be hidden until we have confirmation of the mutants deaths." Gin walked away, Rukia looking after him.

What about the rest of us?

:::+:::

Grimmjow grunted when Starkk pulled too hard on his bandages, looking to his friend with a poisoned glare. Starkk ignored him, wiping away some blood that escaped. Starkk finished with the bandages, pushing Grimmjow down onto the bed off leaves.

"Rest."

Grimmjow wanted to pout and tell him no, but he was already getting tired from sitting up for so long. He yawned, rolling onto his side. Ichigo walked into the shelter, Grimmjow giving him a big grin. Starkk slapped Grimmjow's shoulder, the blue haired man looking to him innocently.

"No sexual intercourse," Starkk ordered, Grimmjow's grin falling. Ichigo blushed, walking over and sitting down by Grimmjow's side.

"I won't let him get that far," Ichigo told Starkk, the brown haired man standing up with a sigh. He looked to Grimmjow one more time with a scolding glare, Grimmjow flipping him off.

Starkk left, giving them the privacy both Grimmjow and Ichigo needed. Even though Ichigo wanted to have sex, he didn't want to reopen Grimmjow's wounds either. It had just started to heal from the back, too much movement and it'll open fully again.

'Mate.'

Grimmjow reached a hand over, touching Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo stopped rearranging the leaves, looking to Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow grinned in suggestion, but Ichigo shook his head no.

"I've been stuck with bed rest for a week now! Can't I just get a kiss?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, leaning down and giving Grimmjow a chaste kiss. He moved away just as quickly, standing up with some effort.

Ichigo was eight weeks pregnant, and now he was starting to look pregnant. His stomach was bigger, round and smooth. His shirt was having a hard time fitting around it now. Grimmjow thought he was beautiful anyway.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Grimmjow fretted, Ichigo deciding to ignore him. Grimmjow grinned, taking off his hakama and underwear. He whistled, Ichigo looking over to him. He turned away just as quickly, shaking his head.

"No."

Grimmjow looked to make sure Starkk wasn't nearby, standing up slowly. He walked over to Ichigo, hugging him from behind. Ichigo gasped in surprise, turning around in Grimmjow's embrace.

"You need to lay down!" Ichigo scolded, Grimmjow growling softly. Ichigo didn't want to push him because he didn't want to hurt him, putting his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Lay down Grimmjow," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo gasped, a moan escaping his throat when Grimmjow nipped his tongue.

Grimmjow tasted him, Ichigo's legs becoming weak the more Grimmjow seduced him with his tongue.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss when Grimmjow tried to slip his hand into his pants, pushing him away. Ichigo forced Grimmjow back, laying him down on the bed of leaves.

"Stay," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow growling seductively. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his ass, slapping his hands away. Ichigo got up, moving away from Grimmjow.

'Rut. If they won't let you run, rut.'

Grimmjow didn't know why his other side was telling him to have sex, but Grimmjow would definitely indulge. He sat up, Ichigo scolding him for moving.

"Ride me and I'll be still."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow grinning, standing up and grabbing his hakama. It was hard to bend, but Grimmjow would do what he needed.

"I guess I'll go for a run then."

Ichigo was by his side in a second, urging him to lay back down and taking his hakama away. Grimmjow did as he was told, already knowing he had won. Ichigo sighed, wondering why he was stuck with such a baby. He touched a hand to Grimmjow's bandaged wound, Grimmjow tensing slightly. Ichigo removed his hand, wondering if this would be the best idea.

"I'll ride you, but you can't move." Grimmjow grinned with a nod, Ichigo standing up with a roll of his eyes. He took off his shirt, Grimmjow looking to his nipples. Ichigo's chest wasn't becoming womanly, but the firm pectorals were softer, raised a tad bit higher to create a subtle roundness. His nipples were red and sensitive, Grimmjow remembering the many times he tortured him with his tongue.

Ichigo walked over to the shelter entrance, moving the vines so they fell over the entrance like a door.

They barely had any sunlight now, but both of them could still see fine.

Ichigo took off his pants, Grimmjow craving to feel his body surround him. Ichigo walked over, kneeling down next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow touched Ichigo's naked thigh, Ichigo slapping his hand away. Even though he pushed him away, Ichigo's member was already at half mast.

"No bucking your hips," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow saluting him with a grin.

"Yes sir!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, straddling Grimmjow's hips. Grimmjow growled in appreciation when Ichigo stroked his member, fighting the urge to buck his hips. Ichigo didn't have to prepare himself anymore because of the natural lubricant he produced, but even so he stretched himself with two fingers.

"I like when you do that," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo choosing to ignore him even though a mad blush covered his cheeks. Ichigo lowered himself down, taking his hand away when he got the thick head past his clenching inner muscles.

Ichigo placed both hands on Grimmjow's chest, panting softly as he lowered himself down easily. Ichigo cut off any sounds he would have made, biting his lower lip with a muffled whimper.

'Give me control.'

Grimmjow growled softly, closing his eyes. It wasn't everyday his other side decided to be nice and ask for control.

'Why are you asking now?"

Even though Grimmjow didn't know why his other side wanted control, he gave it to him.

'Don't hurt him.'

Grimmjow felt and heard everything still, the pleasure, the heat, Ichigo's hitched breaths. But he no longer had control of his limbs.

The pain in his stomach was duling because of the pleasure, Grimmjow's head falling down against the leaves. He couldn't blame his other side, Ichigo didn't even have to try to be good.

Grimmjow opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo grinding against him with his head tilted back.

"Sexy."

Ichigo looked down at the sound of their voices combined, Grimmjow grinning. Ichigo always was surprised when he heard Grimmjow and his beast speak at the same time. Grimmjow kind of found it awesome how they spoke together.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow bucked up his hips, the pain in Grimmjow's stomach spiking for just a minute.

"Stop!" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow did it again, Grimmjow's hips going still. Ichigo panted softly, his eyes closed as he tried to collect himself.

"I told you not to move," Ichigo whispered with a small moan as he started to rise and fall, Grimmjow growling softly. Instead of moving his hips he moved his hands, running them up Ichigo's back. Ichigo arched away from the touches, but Grimmjow's hands never left his body.

Ichigo gasped sharply when he hit his prostate, moving just a tad faster to feel more.

'I see now why you're so eager to take control," Grimmjow chuckled, his voice echoing around him. His beast didn't answer, seemingly already lost in it all.

'To heal, I need to take control. I need your heartbeat to speed up so more blood can pump through your body. It will help you heal faster.'

Grimmjow didn't know sex would be such a good medicine.

'By the time we release, you will be fully healed.'

Grimmjow growled when Ichigo leaned down to kiss him, Grimmjow slowly moving them back up. Ichigo sat in Grimmjow's lap now, but he was so lost in it all to even notice. Grimmjow couldn't quite buck his hips without it hurting yet, but Ichigo was doing enough work for both of them.

Their lips never separated, their tongues battling for dominance. Ichigo pulled away to breathe, gasping when he realized Grimmjow was sitting up.

"Lay down," Ichigo ordered even though he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow growling softly.

"Go faster."

Ichigo did, tilting his head back as Grimmjow started to kiss his neck. Grimmjow sucked on the flesh greedily, his heart beat speeding up even more when Ichigo pulled on his hair.

"You... You need to..." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer, moving faster on his lap. Grimmjow reached a hand up, groping Ichigo's pectoral. Ichigo gasped in surprise, moving back a little before arching his chest.

Grimmjow was sweating buckets as he leaned down, sucking on one of Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo moaned a little louder than he should have, Grimmjow looking up to him as he used his tongue to play with Ichigo's nipple.

Ichigo gasped sharply, grabbing Grimmjow's hair and lifting Grimmjow's head.

Ichigo smashed their lips together, the moment becoming hotter as Grimmjow started to buck up his hips, Ichigo enjoying it too much to tell him to stop. Grimmjow could hardly feel the pain anymore, his body feeling more healthy than it ever had before.

Ichigo cried out suddenly, Grimmjow feeling a gush inside of Ichigo's hole. The feeling triggered Ichigo's member to release, his lips seeking out Grimmjow's. Grimmjow came from the mere feeling of it all, his control slowly given back.

Grimmjow fell down to the leaves, the pain gone for good. Ichigo didn't move off from him, trying to catch his own breath. Grimmjow took the time to take off the bandages, Ichigo getting off once he saw him doing so.

"Grimmjow I don't th-"

It was gone.

Grimmjow grinned, leaning up and kissing Ichigo's lips.

"Thanks."

Ichigo was confused, touching Grimmjow's stomach to see if it was really healed. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow's face, Grimmjow sitting up with a sigh.

It felt nice not to be in pain anymore.

"I told you not to have sex!" Starkk stood just outside the door of vines, Ichigo quick to clean himself out and put his clothes back on. Grimmjow cleaned off his torso, standing up and putting on his hakama.

Grimmjow moved the vines, Starkk about to scold him. But then he noticed Grimmjow wasn't hurt anymore. Starkk frowned in confusion, looking to Grimmjow's face.

"Just be quieter be next time." Grimmjow nodded with a grin, Starkk leaving them be.

Grimmjow's grin fell down into a smirk, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo. Ichigo seemed fine, laying down on the leaves asleep.

"You heal quickly."

Grimmjow frowned, looking to the forest. He jumped down from the tree, walking towards the baboon in the tree. The baboon came down, facing Grimmjow as if they were best friends.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, the baboon sitting down.

"Intruders from behind the wall are searching for you and your mate. They pilot the machines now."

Grimmjow expected as much, already knowing this would happen. He and Ichigo were fugitives now, and with his power, and his offspring's heritage, they were valuable to every district.

"My men can gather an army. Many human Methuselah run through these woods." Grimmjow frowned, wondering if that would be the best choice.

"The pregnant female Methuselah, she talked to you." Grimmjow nodded, not so sure he liked his memories being invaded. Just yesterday he got back most of the memories lost from his time at the district, he didn't like them being invaded.

"The Methuselah here are building an immunity to the viruses effects. They are still bloodthirsty, but they are gaining more normal brain functions. They can talk, understand, feel emotions. It isn't much, but I can convince them to fight for our forest."

Grimmjow looked away, wondering what that Methuselah thought before he liked her. Grimmjow sighed, turning away.

"Do what you need to. I'll have Starkk lead the machines the wrong way tonight."

Grimmjow walked back to the shelter, jumping onto the tree. He looked back just in time to see the baboon bow before leaving.

"My name is Daisuke."


	15. Chapter 15: Baby I Love

Chapter 15

Author's note: My muse is back and kicking!

...

Ichigo opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply, Grimmjow's usual heat absent from his side. Ichigo closed his eyes tiredly, just wanting to sleep for a few minutes longer.

"The time has come."

Ichigo opened his eyes, sitting up with a frown of confusion and caution. He didn't recognize the voice, but just when he was about to relax he felt wetness. Ichigo looked down to his lap, his pants wet and clinging to his skin. Ichigo took them off with a sigh, already knowing the embarrassment of waking up beside Grimmjow and having peed himself while he had slept.

Ichigo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut, breathing softly as he tried to keep himself calm. The pain didn't go away like it usually did though, Ichigo gasping sharply when the pain traveled lower into his pelvis.

Ichigo instantly grew afraid of what that meant, yelling at himself to get up and find Grimmjow or Starkk.

Ichigo tried to stand but his legs gave out on him, the pain increasing steadily. Ichigo ordered himself to stay calm even though he started to panic, breathing quick but deeply. Ichigo reached a hand down to his hole, closing his eyes just for a second as he mentally prepared himself for what was possibly happening.

Ichigo felt something, his eyes opening with fear. He moved onto his knees and hands slowly, his breathing shaky as he closed his eyes. He grit his teeth, his body ordering him to push.

He didn't want to go through this alone.

"Ichigo are y-"

Ichigo opened his eyes at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, looking up to him. Grimmjow seemed frozen in place, Ichigo's lips shaking. He pushed with a muffled scream, the sound seeming to snap Grimmjow out of his trance.

"Starkk!" Grimmjow yelled as he came to Ichigo's side, Ichigo almost starting to cry in the relief that passed over him. He hadn't known if Grimmjow was nearby or not so didn't call for him, but he was glad Grimmjow came back from wherever he went.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked to Starkk, looking away when the pain started to target his spine. He screamed from between clenched teeth, nearly collapsing. Grimmjow caught him by the arms, Ichigo holding one of Grimmjow's biceps as his other hand stayed on the ground.

"Fuck she's coming," Ichigo grit out, Starkk moving to sit behind him. The last thing Ichigo wanted was another man to see his ass, but at that moment it didn't matter.

Ichigo wanted it out.

Now.

"People aren't meant to deliver this way," Starkk whispered, Ichigo holding back his scream as it felt like his spine and pelvis was being broken. Grimmjow held onto Ichigo's arm tighter, Ichigo leaning down so his head was against the leaves. He sobbed softly, feeling like he was about to die.

Of all the possible ways he could die, he was going to die giving birth through his ass.

"Ichigo you need to breathe," Starkk told him, Ichigo pushing with a scream. He pushed even though it hurt, the amount of work he was doing the most he had ever done. He couldn't remember one day in which he worked so hard.

"Ichigo breathe," Starkk ordered this time, Ichigo panting against the leaves. He was shaking so badly, so cold yet burning to the bone. Ichigo tried to calm his breathing, a soft sob leaving his throat. Grimmjow had thought it would be easier for Ichigo, but he wasn't a woman. He didn't have a vagina, and giving birth through his ass was probably a lot harder.

That area wasn't meant to stretch like it was right now.

Ichigo punched the ground, pushing as hard as he could to just get it out. He wanted to pull it out, to stop feeling the pain. Ichigo gasped sharply when he felt his spine push up, his pelvis cracking open. Ichigo screamed against the leaves, Grimmjow not sure what to do to help him.

"Ichigo, this is going to feel weird." Grimmjow looked over to Starkk, his eyes widening when he pressed two fingers into Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow would have punched him, but Starkk wasn't trying to molest him.

He was stretching him.

Starkk did that for a minute, Ichigo seeming just a tad less pained when he pulled his fingers away.

They were covered in blood and another fluid that looked yellow, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo who was biting his bottom lip till it bled. Grimmjow didn't know what to do, feeling like he was going to faint from the mere fact that this was happening. He didn't though, trying to figure out what to do.

Grimmjow just winged it.

"Ichigo, breathe baby." Ichigo gasped for breath, digging his claws into Grimmjow's skin. Grimmjow felt himself start to bleed, Ichigo raising his head just slightly to look at Grimmjow.

"You fucking breathe asshole!" Ichigo pushed with a growl, tensing his entire body. Starkk seemed surprised suddenly, Grimmjow looking over and seeing what looked like a black blob. Ichigo's screamed as his hole stretched unbelievably far, the black blob becoming more clear. It looked like a head.

"The head is crowning!" Starkk told them, Ichigo already seeming to be done with it all.

"Pull it out!" He sobbed, Grimmjow reaching over and gently massaging Ichigo's back. When Ichigo screamed Grimmjow moved his hand away, not wanting to cause Ichigo anymore pain.

"No, you have to push," Starkk replied, Ichigo sobbing against the leaves. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up slightly, angling him so the baby could come out easier. It seemed to work because Ichigo bit back his scream, pushing harder than before.

Ichigo was covered in sweat, his face red and twisted in pain. Grimmjow held onto Ichigo's hand, Ichigo's squeezing it hard as he pushed again.

"I need another hard push Ichigo," Starkk told him, Ichigo panting as he tried to catch his breath. Ichigo opened his eyes, Grimmjow smiling shakily from nerves when Ichigo looked at him. Ichigo held onto his hand tightly, closing his eyes as he tensed his entire body and pushed with a scream.

"The head is out!" Grimmjow looked to where his daughter was coming from, her little white face covered in a number of juices. Ichigo pushed one last time, a heavy breath leaving his mouth as their daughter was finally brought into the world.

She was chubby but long, her cries echoing through the shelter. Ichigo quickly moved to see her, Grimmjow slowing him down before he hurt himself.

Starkk cleared out her nose and mouth, her cries only intensifying. She already had a small tuff of blue hair, her tail pressed against her body. It was like a cat tail, small and blue.

Ichigo took her when Starkk handed her over, his black shirt used as a towel. Ichigo laid down on Starkk's orders, holding his daughter close to his chest.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile, her cries dying down when her mother held her. Ichigo cleaned off her face, Starkk leaving to give them privacy. Grimmjow kissed her forehead, Ichigo kissing Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled softly, Ichigo pulling away with a small inhale.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow smiled, looking down to their daughter. Born a day before Ichigo's birthday was a miracle.

"I was thinking of naming her Hanako." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, wanting his opinion on the matter. Grimmjow smiled, touching her hand with a finger. She latched on, opening her eyes. They were a dark blue, her eyes blinking sleepily. She had long eyelashes that almost touched her cheeks. She had Ichigo's cheeks and nose, her lips more like Ichigo's mothers.

She was beautiful.

Ichigo managed to breastfeed her, Hanako going to sleep shortly after.

"She's perfect," Ichigo whispered as Grimmjow held her, giving Ichigo some much needed rest. Grimmjow never believed perfection could exist, but his daughter easily proved him wrong. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who was falling asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Congratulations."

Grimmjow frowned, looking to the entrance. Daisuke sat there, keeping a distance between them. Grimmjow turned around fully, Daisuke looking to his daughter.

He didn't move so he wouldn't alarm Grimmjow, his eyes moving from the baby to Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't know what to say, taking a step toward Daisuke.

If he tried to do anything Grimmjow could easily kill him.

"Her name is Hanako." Daisuke bowed, Grimmjow wondering what he was thinking.

"This will be the last time I see her. The machines are close. Ichigo will have to move with the rest of my packs females."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding, holding his daughter closer to his chest.

Would he see her again?

Hold her again?

"My mate gave birth to our third son last month. It is very likely after this I will not see him again." Grimmjow looked to Daisuke, the baboon looking to Ichigo who was fast asleep.

"I will make sure you return to them, Sexta." Grimmjow looked down to his daughter, closing his eyes as he took in her scent.

"We leave tomorrow Sexta. We can't wait any longer." Grimmjow nodded in understanding, looking up to speak.

Daisuke was already gone.

Grimmjow went back to Ichigo's side, placing Hanako down next to him. Ichigo moved instinctively, moving her closer to him.

"I love you," Grimmjow whispered, leaning down and kissing Ichigo's lips.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked to the entrance, Starkk standing there. He held Buraddo, Grimmjow looking to his face in disbelief. Grimmjow got to his feet, walking towards Starkk.

"They threw it out," Starkk told him, Grimmjow taking it slowly. Starkk looked to Ichigo and Hanako, a rare smile touching his lips.

"Take good care of them, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nodded, Starkk turning to leave. He stopped though, taking something from his pocket.

"For the old days."

Starkk handed Grimmjow a piece of paper before walking away, Grimmjow opening it. It was a picture of Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starkk.

Ichigo was younger in this picture, and Grimmjow had short hair like he did now. They were at a bar, Grimmjow smiling softly as he remembered that day.

"You three look charming," Orihime commented, Grimmjow chuckling drunkenly.

Ichigo caught him when he started to rock back and forth, Grimmjow laughing as he threw an arm around Ichigo's neck.

"You're dunk!" Ichigo told him, Grimmjow kissing his lips. When he pulled away, he whispered loud enough only for Ichigo to hear.

"I'll never be drunk enough to forget that I love you."

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, Ichigo having finally woke up from his nap. Grimmjow walked over, placing down Buraddo. Ichigo looked to his face, Hanako resting on Ichigo's chest.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow grinning. He laid down next to Ichigo, nudging his neck with his nose. Ichigo smirked at the ticklish feeling, looking to Grimmjow.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow frowning in contemplation. He looked down to Hanako, wondering if she would notice he was gone.

"Yeah. They're getting close."

Grimmjow sighed, closing his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to think about on the day of his daughters birth. Ichigo touched a hand to Grimmjow's forehead, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Get some rest."

Grimmjow growled softly, opening his eyes when Hanako yawned. She fell back to sleep easily, Ichigo moving her onto the leaves between them. He turned onto his side, kissing Grimmjow chastely.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, taking in the scent of his mate and daughter.

He knew from this day on he would never forget it.


	16. Chapter 16: Love And Tails

Chapter 16

"What happened to dad, mom? Did he go?" Ichigo smiled, sitting down next to Hanako who was laying down in her bed. He smoothed back her blue hair, looking off into the distance.

"He left."

:::+:::

Ichigo laid down with Grimmjow that morning, Grimmjow holding onto Ichigo tightly. Hanako was in a makeshift crib of leaves they made, close to them just incase anything happened.

"I'll come back," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo not responding. He just held him tighter, hoping to the gods he could hold him like this again. Ichigo breathed in Grimmjow's scent, putting it in memory. Grimmjow kissed his forehead to reassure him, but Ichigo didn't want that to be their goodbye.

Ichigo leaned up, kissing Grimmjow's lips with a soft sigh. Grimmjow didn't try to dominate him, just kissed the lips he knew he would miss. Ichigo kissed him back feverishly, needing to take in all of him. He wanted his taste, his smell, everything he could keep for himself.

Grimmjow pulled away too soon, Ichigo looking to the entrance of the shelter when Starkk cleared his throat. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo with reassuring eyes, Ichigo only holding onto him tighter despite his attempt to reassure him.

"Stay," Ichigo whispered, deciding at that moment that it would be okay to be selfish. Grimmjow didn't quite agree, giving Ichigo a small smile. Ichigo placed it into his memory, and with that he let him go. Grimmjow kissed his mouth one more time before getting up and heading towards the entrance of the shelter. He stopped just as Starkk turned and left, looking back to Ichigo.

"I love you."

Ichigo got up and walked to Grimmjow, kissing his lips one more time.

"I love you too."

Then Grimmjow was gone.

Ichigo wouldn't cry, not until Grimmjow came back to him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder when Hanako started to cry, walking over to her crib and picking her up. She was hungry, her mouth going over his chest only to be met with his shirt. Ichigo smiled softly, looking over her features.

She was the part of Grimmjow he would hold onto the tightest. He fed her silently, burping her before rocking her to sleep. He looked up when he heard movement, a female baboon standing at the entrance. A smaller bacon clung to her, Ichigo looking down to Hanako.

Ichigo hoped after all of this, Grimmjow could see his daughter grow up.

Grimmjow was thinking the same thing. He was in his other form, his body feeling more healthy this way. His other side said it's name was Grimmjow, but instead Grimmjow started calling him Sexta. Currently Sexta was talking to Daisuke, talking about attack strategies. Grimmjow sometimes put in his opinion, but now he wasn't even listening.

His daughter...

Would she even get to know him?

Call him dad?

Would he get to hold her when she cried?

Would he watch her grow up and go to school?

Would there be a world after this?

"Do not worry." Grimmjow looked to Daisuke, wondering how he could be so calm. Grimmjow looked around him, most of the baboons in the trees. Human Methuselah were around him, none of them seeming to be the brainless blood thirsty people he had learned to know.

They were talking, though their sentences were choppy. Grimmjow could hardly believe it.

Grimmjow stopped suddenly, Daisuke raising a hand. Everybody stopped, Grimmjow staring straight ahead. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Grimmjow growled, taking a step back.

"They've cornered us."

Daisuke screeched, Grimmjow looking to a baboon that fell from a tree. A spear was in its side, Grimmjow growling softly.

"There is some standing on the wall. The machines surround us. We walked into a trap."

Daisuke screeched, the baboons in the trees heading towards the wall as the human Methuselah darted to the machines.

It was a massacre.

Grimmjow dodged anything thrown at him, running towards a machine that was made to snap trees in half. Now it was snapping bodies in half. Grimmjow jumped on it with a roar, the machine falling down from the force. Grimmjow tore through the metal, looking down to the person inside. He growled, grabbing them with his teeth and throwing them to the Methuselah.

Grimmjow tried his best to take down every machine, but there were too many.

Grimmjow yelped when he was hit by a spear in the thigh, a baboon coming to his aid. Grimmjow roared when he pulled it out, shakily getting to his feet.

'Run.'

Grimmjow did, quickly healing. Grimmjow looked over when he heard a scream, his eyes widening when he saw Starkk on the ground with a spear in his chest. Grimmjow ran over, guarding his body.

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow looked to Starkk, blood pouring from the brown haired man's mouth.

"G-Go on! D-Don't stop!" Grimmjow tried to nudge him to his feet, but Starkk wouldn't move. Grimmjow growled at him, ordering him to get up.

Starkk stopped breathing.

Grimmjow growled softly, trying to nudge him to his feet.

Starkk couldn't die like this. He was like Grimmjow, he just needed to get up and run. Grimmjow whined softly, but still Starkk didn't move.

'He's dead.'

Grimmjow started to shake, his eyes flashing red. Grimmjow lost control. He tore down machine after machine, not feeling any injuries on himself. When the Methuselah no longer needed his help with the machines, Grimmjow headed straight for the wall.

The baboons were still fighting, though there was significantly less. Less men were also on the wall, some of them trying to run away. Grimmjow didn't care about them. He cared about the man who stood just inside the wall.

Grimmjow jumped, his claws sinking into the concrete wall. He ran up the wall as fast as he could, roaring when he got to the top. He jumped down, landing on top of a man. The impact killed the man, Grimmjow growling lowly.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked to a man sitting in a chair, a cup of tea held in his hand. Daisuke was next to him, his head having rolled away from his body.

Daisuke was dead.

Grimmjow turned into his human form, growling deep in his throat.

"Gin."

Gin smiled his creepy fox smile, setting down his tea.

"My nephew remembers me, what a surprise." Gin stood, pushing Daisuke's body to the ground. Grimmjow looked to the baboon, wondering if he knew all along how he would die. Gin noticed what he was looking at, his smile widening.

"Smart baboon. Sad to believe he thought I would change my mind on killing everybody in my way." Gin looked back to Grimmjow, unsheathing a sword. Grimmjow growled in warning, but instead of fighting him he dropped his sword to the ground.

'He's like us.'

Grimmjow frowned, Gin opening his eyes.

"Let's fight with honor, shall we?"

Grimmjow growled at Gin's nonchalant talk, watching Gin closely. Gin's eyes started to glow a bright red, his skin tearing off his body. Fur replaced skin, Grimmjow's eyes widening as Gin shifted into a large fox. Armor covered his face, Grimmjow turning with a roar. Gin was a tad bit bigger, but Grimmjow wasn't intimidated.

All that fur just made him look fat.

"How did you get like this?" Grimmjow growled, him and Gin circling each other. Gin smiled, baring his teeth.

"Szayel gave me this power. I was the one he had chosen to impregnate Ichigo. Tell me Grimmjow, does he scream?"

Grimmjow darted towards Gin with a roar, Gin running towards Grimmjow with maniacal eyes.

:::+:::

"Does Gin win?" Hanako asked, Ichigo looking to her with a raised eyebrow. Hanako cleared her throat, closing her eyes.

"Sorry mama, please continue."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair.

"Gin was stronger than Grimmjow had anticipated."

:::+:::

Grimmjow yelped when he was tackled to the ground, Gin's teeth snapping around Grimmjow's throat. His bone armor was the only thing that protected Grimmjow of dying, Gin pulling his jaw away to scratch Grimmjow's eye. Grimmjow roared, pushing Gin off of him.

Gin couldn't catch his footing at first so Grimmjow attacked, but Gin grabbed him by the throat with his teeth and threw him against the wall.

Grimmjow yelped, falling to the ground. Blood poured from his nose and eye, his heart ramming against his chest.

Grimmjow tried to get up, his back leg injured. Grimmjow yelped when Gin slammed him against the wall, Grimmjow using the close proximity to bite Gin's leg.

Gin yelped, throwing Grimmjow across the field of grass. Grimmjow panted, his body refusing to get up.

'He's broken both my back legs.'

Grimmjow looked to Gin as he walked up to him, growling in anger and warning.

"I'll make you watch as I kill your offspring. I'll make you watch as I take Ichigo over and over again. And then I'll make you watch as I kill him."

Grimmjow growled, Ichigo's face flashing in his memory.

"I love you too."

Grimmjow growled in anger, pushing himself to stand. Gin just knocked him back down, biting down on his neck. Grimmjow scratched him with his claws, but Gin didn't let go.

Grimmjow roared when he broke his armor, Gin pulling away when Grimmjow kicked his crotch. Grimmjow felt his body heal, his back legs able to move enough.

"You little shit!"

Grimmjow growled when Gin pinned him down, latching onto his throat again. Grimmjow felt his blood being drawn out, growling in pain as he tried to get free.

'Give me full control Grimmjow.'

Grimmjow growled when Gin bit down harder, his jaw close to collapsing his throat.

Suddenly Grimmjow saw red.

But it wasn't from anger.

A woman wearing red jumped over the wall, tackling Gin down. Grimmjow could hardly even move, panting as he watched with lidded eyes.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked to the man standing by him, his blonde hair cut short.

Grimmjow remembered it used to be long.

"Shinji."

Shinji grinned, touching Grimmjow's shaking body.

"Thank Starkk."

Grimmjow growled softly, trying to get to his feet. Shinji walked away, heading towards the orange haired girl that fought Gin.

Grimmjow slowly got to his feet, shaking off his injuries.

'Run.'

Grimmjow did, running in circles around Gin who tried to fight off the girl and Shinji. Gin still tried to grab Grimmjow though, his eyes full of anger.

"This is for Starkk!"

Grimmjow jumped, the girl and Shinji moving out the way. Grimmjow bit down on Gin's face, Gin screaming as Grimmjow tore off the mask.

Gin turned back to human, Grimmjow growling deep in his throat. Gin's face was bloody, half of it missing to show bone and tissue. Grimmjow spit out his mask, licking his lips.

Gin tried to runaway, but Shinji grabbed him, holding him in place. Grimmjow advanced forward, growling softly.

:::+:::

"Did he kill him?" Ichigo smiled, looking to Hanako. She had opened her eyes again, fully awake and waiting to hear what had happened.

"No. Your dad made Gin call off his men. He made Gin confess to the whole world everything he knew. The cure was used, saving the lives of many. The district's fell, replaced by what we have today. It's just like how I grew up."

Hanako clapped, gasping when Grimmjow entered into the room.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, Grimmjow walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Grimmjow asked, Hanako smiling innocently.

"I was telling her a story," Ichigo told him, Hanako nodding as she sat up, her tail moving with excitement.

"What did you get me?!" She exclaimed, Grimmjow looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked, Hanako rising up to her knees on the bed.

"Dad!" She wailed, Grimmjow smirking. He pulled a stuffed puppy from behind his back, Hanako gasping in surprise. She grabbed it and laid down, Ichigo tucking her in.

"Good night!" Hanako sang, Ichigo kissing her forehead.

"Good night," Grimmjow replied, turning off the light.

"Good night Hanako," Ichigo whispered, walking out of the room.

Grimmjow stopped, looking over his daughter's peaceful face. He smiled, closing the door.

"Her birthday is tomorrow," Ichigo reminded Grimmjow as they entered into their room, Grimmjow growling softly.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow pinned him against the wall, Ichigo's eyes closing in pleasure when he grinded against him.

"She's turning six, don't you think we should give her a younger sibling now?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo opening his eyes with a frown.

"No.'

Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo slipped from his grasp and walked away, looking at his ass hungrily.

"I love you!" He called, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he took out his toothbrush.

"Go take out the trash!"

Grimmjow did as he was told, his neighbor waving to him. Grimmjow waved back, a smirk touching his lips.

Everyone who had used the cure was given an unexpected trait from it.

They all had tails.

Grimmjow walked back inside, his eyebrow rising when he saw Ichigo sleeping naked. An orange tail moved beneath the sheets, Grimmjow's smirk becoming a grin.

He loved him either way.

The End!

Author's note: And it's done! So hope you all liked it!


End file.
